Captivated
by Writing Muse
Summary: Eris the goddess of Discord comes back from a journey to be shocked a man name Paris caused the greatest war she has seen. So she visits to meet this young man only to be fasinated by his wild spirit that matches so much of her own. A forbidden love forms
1. Eris, Goddess of Spite

**Captivated**

Chapter 1: Eris, Goddess of Spite

The Goddess of Dawn stepped over the dark mountains in her pink robes and into the sky above Olympus. In the main hall way, the entrance to the immortal gateway came forth a young woman dressed in a golden bronze dress that hung limp as if to fall off her flawless skin. Yet it accented her figure well, even though she really hadn't been given much. She was tall and slim but without a haunt look about her. Her hair was light brown from the color of maple, streaked with bold blonde locks brightening up her face. The lips that were placed upon her were always pouting leaving a small gap for to better show off her high cheek bones. Vanity was well in her. Just another hateful virtue that this goddess was endower at birth. Like her many children she was a snake of evil.

Everyone that knew her name feared of that grin she might wear in their presence, but not at all that measured to hear of her golden apple. Her fruit was the seed to all evil as was she to throw discord in any direction she wanted. Her name, was Eris goddess of Spite. And she bore the name with pride. She waltzed into the hallway, expecting to find disappointed faces of her arrival. Which she had gotten used to eras ago, however the faces were limited. No body was found in the glorious halls of immortals which were always famed in having.

Her questions peaked the highest when angered hushes of voices were heard behind a marble pillar. As she peered around she found it was Hera and Athena, her two most favorite playing toys that were by all the most powerful. If one of them was angered great destruction would occur. _This is going to be fun._ She thought.

"My dear beauties, I hope you are not gossiping about _me?_" She questioned, totally changing her tone to a more innocent nature that did not exist.

Athena and Hera looked up from there huddle.

"Of course Eris. We were only planning to hurt the foulest thing in existence!" Athena screeched.

"Now now my daughter. We must stable our emotions. Eris we were just conducting another plan to throw at that stupid little blonde Aphrodite." The name of the young goddess was slurred with envy.

"Now why would you do a thing like that to poor poor Aphrodite? She has no much wisdom then an idiot and thinks about love making as much as horned bull." The two goddesses laughed at her cruel remarks.

After laughing so hard, Hera straightened her hair before revealing their hatred. "Well after you threw your apple I was to pick it up since it belonged to me." Athena was about to charge at her with back talking remarks until she was stopped by the hand of her mother.

"Anyway Athena, myself and Aphrodite both came after it. And we begged for someone to tell who deserved the apple, so Zeus pointed out to what he said 'an expert in beauty, for he is as desirable as the next god'. So we came to this judge and offered gifts to pick us. I offered power and wealth. Athena, glory and quick wit in battle, and that whore offered the 'most beautiful woman in the world. Helen'."

"To me, she is not that beautiful. Why I can hands down over run any man's passion next to her." Added Athena with a spiteful anger that pleased Eris.

"Yes you are dear. And guess what he chose!!!!!" Before she said it both of them broke down in sobs. Tearing at their graceful robes and shrieking out their anger.

"WHO!" Eris yelled over their cries. She sat at the tip of her toes to better understand Athena's groggily words.

"APHRODITE!" _Well that really surprises me!_ Thought Eris.

"What kind of fool would be woman crazed enough to pass up those gifts? Why any man in the right mind would choose one of you...Not because of the gifts you would promise but of your looks" She lied. Another trait she was masterful in. Aphrodite would always be the most beautiful, because she was the most feminine. Always wearing ravishing robes and jewels.

"A Trojan Prince name Paris of Troy. He was the godlike judge that Zeus choose. Some choice!" Athena's owl that forever was beside her flew off from her on going screaming.

"Well I must see this mortal!" Eris proclaimed. The two halted all noise.

"Why?" Hera began. "He is the cause of all this darkness."

"I know." Eris added. "Where might I find this mortal of folly?"

Athena summoned Hermes to come. "Hermes will escort you there. And if you see that Aphrodite, tell her there is a present in her horses stables." The two immortals dropped to their knees laughing. "She will be devastated to find those animals."

"Let's go Eris. You may see Ares there." Hermes led Eris back down the mountain.

"Where is everyone?" The goddess questioned. Hermes drew his famous grin of knowing something before everyone else. His pure white tunic vibrantly showed off his dark tanned skin and his sea green eyes.

"Everyone is in Troy protecting someone or another. Zeus is caught between protecting both armies. Athena and Hera will stop at nothing to crush the Trojans for the sake of the judges' death. Ares spends his time just...fighting. Apollo protects the Trojans along with Aphrodite and the rest are just watching."

Hermes kept going on about the war that Eris anonymously created but she kept it in with a smile. "I'm sure your proud of your self my Eris."

"What! Me! Now who do you think I am to enjoy such a conflict?" Hermes looked at her with arched eye browns, he basically wasn't buying it.

"Just take me to this man who started it all. I would be an honor for him to meet the master of his craft."

"Eris, he really isn't a bad man. He's just a young, no more experience then a 14 year old even though he is around 21 years of age. I pity him for entangling himself in this plot."

"Hermes?" Eris interrupted.

"Yes?" he responded with eagerness.

"Shut up."

This story popped in my head as I was looking at pictures of Keira Knightely wearing a golden robe, and I thought 'wow, she looks like a goddess'. Then I began thinking about the golden apple from her robes and the way her face was distant I thought she would be perfect as an Eris if the role was ever needed. So that was how I saw my Eris and constructed to brainstorm a short story of Eris the goddess of Spite. I hope you like it and even if you don't **please review.**


	2. The Judge

**Captivated**

Chapter 2: The Judge 

"Our coast is completely gone, thanks to your Spartan!" yelled Hector, eldest prince of Troy and future king. Paris took in all the yelling and screaming from one of Hector's settees. He's been sitting there for the whole evening, listening to the list of faults that he's done in the past week. Importantly of his runnig off with Sparta's queen. Not a word he said to make his beloved brother any angrier at him.

"Tomorrow we will give Helen back to her rightful husband and end this love affair she and you have of each other!"

"NO!" Paris' defiance echoed the room, ringing in Hector's ears.

"She was given to me by the gods themselves! Such a gift should never be taken back or _worse_, taken away!"

"Paris you can find another woman like her if you look hard enough. She is not _that _beautiful. I mean"

"No!" Paris interrupted. "No, I will not give her up to those pigs of men! Have you seen the attention Menelaus gives to Helen!! Every week he _may_ go to her bed because all the whores in his house have been used!"

"Paris," Hector began, being more sympathetic to his baby brother. But already Paris walked out of his room, ignoring the calls and beckons of his name. The terrace over the courtyard in Hector's house was the only place he knew he could find sanctuary. He peered into the gardens, hoping to find Helen's beauty to distract him, but he knew she was at his own house. Waiting for him to return, probably sewing on another loom or walking through the gardens.

"There is his!" Hermes pointed out. The two gods arrived to find the prince pouting over the horrors of the world. As Eris came around Hermes to finally see this boy she thought she would be looking at a wimpy young adolescent with barely any facial hair on him. But the surprise stood there leaning on the terrace not noticing the gods.

She was speechless over the godlike features he carried. His frame that was slim but toned nicely, his dark coloring, and most importantly those fine features captured Eris in a state of shock. Hermes knew what she was about to say, but decided to beat her to it.

"Pretty thing, isn't he. All the more reason to feel sorry for him... He has no idea what so ever of the war going above his head." He stood right next to Paris examining him.

"He can't hear us?" Eris questioned.

"Nor see, or sense us. We are no more to him the then air he breaths." Hermes corrected. "But you can revel yourself to him of course. But right now wouldn't be the best; I can sense he's troubled already."

Eris rounded the other side of Paris staring at him in wonder. She now saw the locks on his head were darker then his eyes and she dared to sweep them away from his forehead. At doing so the prince flinched and swatted away at what ever pest that tried to annoy him.

"Well it looks like they can feel us?" Eris stated.

"Yes." Hermes agreed. "Well let's go there's nothing more to see."

"I will stay. Only for a while." She leaned on the terrace that Paris shared with her.

"Okay, but don't stay to long. I know trouble will brew if you do."

"I doubt that this time, Hermes." Eris remarked.

Hermes left Paris' side, but not forgetting to pinch the mortal's high rear, sending Paris to jump. Just a little joke he always played on mortals, _especially _attractive ones.

"You know the way back." Hermes recalled before vanishing from where he came.

After he left, Eris was finally alone with Paris. She watched his every move while he stared out to the horizon. Eris wondered if it would be wise to reveal her to him. There was no wrong state he was in at the moment. While the question tumbled through her head she heard a familiar giggle behind her.

Eris spun around to meet the goddess of love and beauty laughing behind her back. "I wouldn't laugh if I were you, now that you are in the situation with Hera and Athena!" she spoke as a pink blushed over her cheeks.

"Oh let's not fuss with those two sore crones. I was more interested in visiting my favorite. Until I've found out I'm not the only one who is bewitched by him." Her blonde waves cascade down her back in overflowing layers weaved in with pears and perfumes. Her light pink robes shaded into light blue as they fell to the floor. She now stood where Hermes was, lightly stroking Paris' blue cloak that fell over his back.

"Where did you come from Eris? It has been a while since I've last seen you storm out." Aphrodite's snobby remarks didn't heat Eris' anger as much as her stroking of Paris.

"I was away with Poseidon, hoping to catch a glimpse of one of his many sea creatures. But then I got bored and came back. But I didn't expect to find you in an argument with our mother, Hera."

"She started it! Athena and her both hate me because I am prettier then them!" Aphrodite's blue eyebrows arched with anguish. But when she looked back at Paris, they soften. "And they also want to hurt my Paris because he didn't choose them."

Her words of ownership over Paris sicken Eris in her chest and in disgust left them.

She would have left them in peace if Aphrodite again made her heart stop.

"Will you look at that?" She glided over to Eris' side looking at the answers in her eyes. "You are taken with him, and neither me nor my Eros have made this?!"

"Don't be stupid Aphrodite!! How careless can you be! Why anyone who knew would know I'd never lower myself to love!"

"No one is above love Eris! I know." Aphrodite preached.

"Well then you don't know me!" Eris snapped back. She left Aphrodite in triumph but embarrassed. She was right. There was something that drew Eris to this man and it wasn't his looks. Something stirred inside of him that Eris craved for. What it was, not even she knew.

"Oh, and Aphrodite?" Eris questioned to stop her from going to Paris again. "Hera told me to tell you that she left a present for you in your stables."

Fear and terror welled up in Aphrodite's eyes. "That WITCH!" Was the last sound Aphrodite made before leaving Eris. The goddess followed Aphrodite to see what this present was that the two jealous goddesses left behind for her. No doubt in Eris' mind that it was something pleasant.

**Well, this wasn't expected. Yah, I was in the middle of writing another chapter from my other story, Wavering Love when I thought of this one. Just a little side project I thought of doing. Please review on how you think this is going. I am pen to anything. Thanks!**


	3. The Tell of Another

**Captivated**

Chapter 3: The Tell of Another

After the following morning when Aphrodite found the severed bodies of her ravishing stallions in their stalls, Eris went back to Paris hoping this visit would be less nosy. She entered in his bed room chambers believing to find him pondering on some topic of philosophy as what she believed he was doing the first time she laid eyes on him. To her shock he wasn't found staring out into the distance but in the bed itself and not alone.

Her spirits lifted to know he was not wearing much under the covers, but words to this day of age cannot describe the indescribable anger that can surge through a powerful goddess' being. A lovely fair headed woman lay gracefully on top of Paris, perfectly matching her feminine curves with his own. Eris screamed and scampered wishing her yells will vanish this woman away from his bed, but the two lovers slept peacefully without noticing the stammering goddess.

"AAPPHROODDITTEEEEEEE!!!!!" Eris' calls were unheard except to the all of the gods' ears that flinched from her cries. At the moment, Aphrodite arrived. Responding to her name as quickly as she could. Her pace quickened as she found out the screaming was coming from Paris' house and in fear of her beloved mortal's life she raced down quicker then Apollo's chariot.

"Yes, yes what is it? What's wrong?" Her race came to a sudden stop when she saw Eris standing over Paris and Helen's sleeping form and connected the two together. "Ahh. You didn't know about Helen did you?" she giggled.

"Shut up you failure of a god, and end this affair immediately!" Eris demanded.

"I'm afraid that's impossible." Eris' blood froze. "You see, she was a gift from me to the judge if he chosen me the fairest among the woman. It would be unfair and not right for me to tear these two love birds apart."

"Don't say that word Aphrodite!" Eris covered her head from the truth that was sweeping from the blonde goddess' mouth.

"What? Love?" Aphrodite teased.

"Ahhhh! Leave me, please leave me!!" Eris collapsed on a nearby couch and the small stammering of sobs where muffled from under her. Pity swelled in Aphrodite for Eris, which may be the only time any of the immortals would feel sorry for this goddess. She knew too well of this sort of pain and left Eris be to cry it out.

Eris cried alone for only a moment until Ares waltzed in the chamber to find his beloved companion crying.

"My Eris!! What has happened to you over the passed weeks!!?" He knelt beside her to retrieve her drowning face under her now unperfected hair. Tears stained her cheeks and complexion but held them all back when it was Ares who found her like this.

"It's nothing my dear friend." She comforted.

"Like hell it is! Tell me why are you crying and why _here_?" Ares bold curly black hair curtained his even darker eyes by but a little. Before she unraveled her feelings to her only true friend, she brushed away those locks.

"Only upset of that thing!" She pointed toward Helen. "That thing that brings only pain!!" Ares knew he understood her, but really he didn't.

"Eris, you are right. It is unfair for so many bodies to fall for the sake of just one creature. Trust me, Hades and I try relentlessly to kill her to make everything alright. But Aphrodite catches us at every turn." He looked for more of an answer in Eris' honey colored eyes.

"Come Eris. I know how to make you feel better. There are many fun things to do on the battle field." He took her hand hoping to lead her away to the war field but she yield.

"No thank you my brother. I will stay here...Until my tears fade away. The last thing I want to give up is my reputation." So he left her be, with his black robes dangling at his feet and fading away.

Eris walked out of the bed chamber and found solitude watching the sun rise higher over the city. The cries of the war beckoned her to come, and she was tempted greatly. Yet something kept her. She then grew to know she wasn't the only one in the room. The laughter could only make her guess that it was Paris and his pathetic little girl flirting with each other on the most dumbest of topics.

"My dear Helen, soon your passion will be the end of me. Night after night your expectations climb higher and higher." Shivers of disgust ran down her spine.

"Paris, my husband, they only try to compete with your zestful stamina." When Eris came to look on the most beautiful woman in the world, she stopped to stare in awe. Helen was no different then Aphrodite, bearing her all famous pure blonde mane that matched beautifully with her flawless creamy white complexion. Helen's sea green eyes sparkled with love and infatuation for Paris and **only **Paris. Eris can see it all the way from across the room, and it made her anger boil.

Suddenly the old Eris broke lose from within and dark plans for Helen grew rapidly.

"Water my lord?" She questioned to Paris as she got up to fetch the pitcher. "Yes my love." He answered. As her front foot came in contact with the floor, Eris tripped her; knocking the water to the floor and herself as well. Pieces of the pitcher were smashed everywhere and Helen got up burning with embarrassment. Eris cried with laughter as Paris ran to comfort his now crying maiden.

"Aww don't waste your time with such a weak little thing! She doesn't deserve to even have you!" Eris' curses were still unheard, inviting more ways to harm Helen. All day Eris didn't dare loose the smallest opportunity to harm Helen in any form.

In the late morning Helen got up to find some more color for her elaborate weave set in her loom. When she returned she smelt its burning ashes before she saw them crumble under an unknown flame. The poor young woman moaned in anguish to find her art being destroyed. She blamed the incident on a nearby servant and was punished with 3 slashes across his wiry back.

The next time Helen was in the court yard peering into the graceful basin. When she faced her back towards it she could have sworn that all the water it contained slapped across her back, dripping into her hair and no ruined gown. As she raged at the empty basin Paris came to again comfort her.

Eris again strikes hard at Helen when she was climbing the steps up to dine with Priam the king. With one small push from the strong goddess sent Helen tumbling down the stairs with Paris chasing after her. The young prince thought the moment a tad bit amusing and confessed it to Helen during dinner. It was his to blame to tell it because Helen was furious at Paris creating their first real argument in their relationship.

But Eris wasn't quiet finished with Helen until she performed another harmful act upon the beauty. As Helen came to bid Priam good night Eris stroked her stomach to boil Helen's food right up, pouring on Priam's lap.

That night Helen couldn't bare share her bed with Paris not only was she still mad at him for laughing at her, but also she couldn't find the control to stop vomiting. Paris slept in another bed of the house, but not alone. Eris guarded him for most of the night watching him sleep.

_It's strange to think how jealousy can affect ones' behavior. How can a goddess, who has the world balancing on her fingertips, envy a mortal, no lesser then a worm compared to her almighty?! Why do you stand her Paris? What captured you about her as you do to me? Her beauty is rare but not compared to a goddess'! If only you saw me, then you would shudder with awe as you did during your judgment._

Within those thoughts Eris jolted upright with an idea shocking through her form, starting from her head to the tips of her toes. _If he saw me as I am, he would be helpless to resist me! No mortal can resist the passion of an immortal, no matter how dangerous it may be. But Zeus!_

Her heart dropped more rapidly and heavier then a stone through thin air.

_He will find out some how. Aphrodite slips in and out of Paris' house like the snake she is and Ares can come to me any time of the day without warning. Even a passerby will notice mine and Paris' presence together. The punishment of such an affair will be a tortures death for the mortal and banishment for the immortal, stripping away their power! _

Any god or goddess would tremble at the fear of what Zeus can do. He may be slow to anger, but once mad mercy is limited in him. Just the mere threat from him will burn into a god's memory and may never be seen again. The only one that has the gall to take on Zeus' anger is his nosy wife Hera, and like mother like son, Apollo.

Eris knew such a risk is not worth taking and she accepted the fact of just watching over Paris. No later did she promise herself to not bring harm to her or Paris, she left the mortal plain to Olympus where she laid down to sleep.

**Please review when you've read this. I really want to know how I am doing, and suggestions are more then welcomed. I know it's not the best writing, but in this project I don't want to waste time plucking the perfect verbs for the sentence. This story is supposed to be entertaining and short written, since it was a side project. **

_**Next chapter Eris becomes mad to be noticed by Paris, so she takes the risk of exposing herself to Paris. And the man and goddess really meet for the first time.**_


	4. Somebody Else

**Captivated**

Chapter 4: Somebody Else 

Eris woke up to the sound of Ares armor shifting against his frame. Sand from rolling in the fields matted his legs and arms. The aroma he carried smelt of blood, but that didn't shy her away. She took comfort in every aspect of him as he did on her. They were both neglected children of Zeus who had to rebel to get attention from their beloved father, which was why they were so close.

No sibling could have been affectionate to the other more then Ares and Eris. Like two peas in a pod, they savored each other's presence.

"Eris?" he whispered barley letting his breath touch her sleeping form. He knelt down next to her bed as would a begging child do to his sleeping mother. Ares swept away her fallen strands of hair to see her light brown lashes flutter open. "Eris, would you care to come with me to the battles?" Knowing she was listening, his tone rose up in anticipation. "Aphrodite was wounded by carrying her mortal son out of the battle by another man who was ordered by Athena. You can imagine how Zeus handled it! Its tension is growing rapidly and at its height. Something big is going to happen, I can tell."

"Ares, I can't." Eris answered, still sleepy from her dreams.

Disappointment shined in his black eyes. He was again devastated to be rejected from his most loyal friend. Ever since the news of her return had Ares planned and envisioned their time together. How much fun they would have weaving through the battle fields and laughing after each blow.

"Why?!" He asked trying to contain the sadness in his voice. The symptoms were ever more vivid in Ares actions, yet Eris was too blind to notice them.

"I don't feel like it today. Another time perhaps." She rolled on her other side to retain what she was dreaming before interrupted by Ares' childish games.

Anger and frustration now bloomed over Ares face and he quickly left Eris without wishing her good dreams or any comment in the matter. She laid there with closing eyes but couldn't go to sleep. Every thought of what Paris was doing with Helen kept her up and she couldn't go back to sleep.

She was done pretending to be at peace and finally bathed and clothed herself in her short dress. Generally goddesses didn't dress like that except Artemis who always loved to show off her legs. Not even Aphrodite would wear something so that screamed youth, but Eris wanted to be different. She felt like she had to change to capture his attention, even though he may never see the change.

She tied her hair, which was crimped by rolling them and drying on her index finger, in the back of her head. Gazing herself in the mirror she hated it and clawed the style off of her. Eris finally was satisfied with tying the front part of her hair low and still letting in fall loose over her shoulders and neck. As she emerged all the goddess that once knew Eris the easily angered goddess stopped in awe of her newly found beauty.

She couldn't help but smile at herself for being so clever to go along with this assemble. The only god that disapproved of it was Ares who sulked in the dark corners.

Without looking to give notice to her once best friend she rode off to Paris.

**Review on what you think and read part two of chapter 4!**


	5. Maddening

**Captivated**

Chapter 4: Maddening

_Arthor's Note:_

Whew! That took a lot of speed typing. I tried to capture to pure agony what Eris was going through. Because, come on girls, who didn't like a guy who was into another girl. Raise your hands! Well that's why I like writing this story so much, because you can actually relate to Eris even if you haven't been in real love. **Please REVIEW!**

She stayed with Paris all evening and alone since Helen was still feeling poorly under the weather for some reason. The fires were lit in Paris' favorite room. It was a storage room, nothing more but it was built in a circular way as was everything else in box like rooms. The high ceiling was in a dome shape, trapping all sound from the fires flickering on their podiums. A smooth rail in the center of the room guarded people from going into the circular pit that shows into the lower level where you enter this upper room from the stairs. That were the lighted fires were placed, along the golden railing.

Pails of oils were placed between the perfectly spaced statues of gods and goddesses. Heaps of foreign silk and decorated blankets were folded neatly next to the god Apollo. To the direct north of the room was another terrace that Paris always loves to look at the Trojan city from. The sun of Apollo was increasingly dipping below the walls of Troy and would soon sink into the sea.

He was deep in thought of going into battle and facing Menelaus, Helen's former husband, in a challenged fight. That was where Eris was standing right next to him gently running her fingers along his jaw line. He always flinched at the unknown touches that have been annoying him constantly. At first he thought it was fly that just wouldn't go away, but now he believes it's just his mind getting the best of him.

Leaving the spot from where he felt these touches postponed them for a good while before he would feel them again. Eris stood there by the terrace as Paris stared down into the missing circle out of the floor.

_Look at me!_ Eris pleaded with him silently. _Why can't you look at me the way you look at her, just for a moment, and you'll see what's waiting for you to take. _

It seemed to her that he must hear her, that the silence would open a door and her into his heart if not his eyes.

_If she hadn't come into your life, would you have still caught my attention? Would the whispers of your being reach my ears? Would I have blessed you with a kiss now?_

But now, with Helen crowding between them, he would never turn to Eris, would never suspect the passion she felt for him. It was beyond bearing any longer and, Eris decided, she would no longer bear it.

She felt bitter at her own pretension. As if the choice were hers! Very soon now Paris would learn to ignore the tender touches she gave him. He would see Helen again when she's strong. They would meet and make love. The idea of them together made Eris tremble with jealousy.

She turned her attention back to the idea of showing herself. What if no one would come? Who would? It would be a secret, _their _secret.

Paris heard something which plucked his attention to the ground from across the room. A golden apple was placed in front of him, and another was shone next to him and another next to that a little way apart. The line of apples traced along the railing to directly on the other side of the hole. He saw delicate graceful fingers place the next one behind a podium. It was a woman!

A face like that was impossible to be worn by a servant girl or any noble he could think of, that might live here. Her short shimmering dark bronzed dress shimmered in specks of gold. It matched perfectly with her full light brown hair and blonde highlights. They were pulled back loosely to reveal her big brown eyes that glowed in the fire.

He just stood there motionless, watching her place an apple one at a time on the railing. She noticed he was looking at her, and Eris looked up at him a couple of times before going back to what she was doing.

_What am I doing? Placing apples on the railing for what? A good smell? _She questioned herself. Her face was calm and even seductive to Paris. A grin was hidden in the right corner of her mouth making him crave to kiss.

By the time she came to him, a gasp escaped her mouth releasing her thoughts. _He sees me!_

"Who...Who are you?" the prince questioned, startled by this creature. He felt like this before. This uncontrolling passion that already made his head dizzy and tired after a climax of ecstasy. The question was answered already before she spoke.

"I am the Goddess of Spite." Her voice sounded like it came from a woman, but a woman with power. She carried her words with dominate masculine presence as well as her stature. She passed him to brighten the dulling fires speaking. "But you will call me Eris." The rest was left to Paris to continue the conversation. But he made no noise of dialogue.

"And you are Paris, prince of Troy. The one who started it all, is it not?" she turned her eyes to glance once more at him staring at her. Usually those who stared at her didn't make her blush and feel uncomfortable, so why was his stare making her do so?

"I didn't do anything! I was given a prize from the goddess, and those who have come to fight still don't understand that she is rightfully_ mine_ now." Paris was beyond angered, to be placed blame again on the suffering. He was weary of the evil eyes and tired of the cruel whispers behind his back. And Eris accusing him of it struck a nerve.

The smooth motions and expressions of Eris dropped swiftly from her form into a sadden position of looking into her trembling fingers. The word 'mine' echoed in her memory. Tears of sorrow and resentment filled her eyes and trickled down her cheeks while Paris came to retrieve her from her silent crying.

"My goddess, I am sorry for yelling over you, please have mercy and forgive of my foolish words!" He was more afraid of his life then of Eris' state, which didn't help her to control the emotions. Her face was flushed and her temper raw.

"Why do you torment me so!!?" She pushed his comforting arms away from her. The words continued to pour out of a sour throat full of tears and anger. "I've risked so much already for you to see me! And now! I prayed that I've never saw you when I came back from the seas!!"

She collapsed on her knees and hid her face in the palms of her hands that now dripped of her tears. The prince, confused and pained of what he had unknowingly conflicted on this creature, knelt down beside her gently taking a hold of her shoulders.

"My goddess I-'' before he was finished Eris cut him off with her shouts.

"I am not your goddess...She is, and I can't do anything but weep here like...like...her!!" Ignoring her last offense from touching her, Paris slipped his arms gracefully around her waist, firmly squeezing out the last of her tears. It was like he already knew the contours of her body. "Shhh." He sang to her. The calmness of his voice quieted the torn goddess.

He began rocking her, still shushing her like a child. Eris tightened their embrace by holding his arms and falling back into him. They continued holding each other when the fires dimmed and disappeared into the strongest wind that hushed them out. He fell into sleep long ago before the fires were out. When Eris awoken from the happiest state she had been in, she carried Paris away into his bed.

After arranging him perfectly on the empty bed she crawled right next to him and watched his body rise and fall after each breath. Gods and goddesses did not obtain 'breath', and Eris was fascinated by the sounds and movements he made because of this. She laid her head gently on top of his chest to hear the pounding of his lively heart.

If she had the power, she would use it to keep this night and this sleep forever stay still in the turning world. The rhythm of Paris' heart comforted Eris and sang her into a deep sleep, unknowing of the risk she is taking as she dreams life with Paris the godlike prince.


	6. Vunerable

**Captivated**

Chapter 5: Vulnerable

Author's Note:

Well Shells, Eris turned herself visible so that Paris can see her. Since he wasn't even paying attention to her touches she was becoming scared that he would not notice her at all. So in the spur of the moment she began placing apples around the railing; just to have an excuse of being there. Also it was an odd job even for a servant to do, so it added more mystery to her; which she wanted. Your right he is smitten by Eris but still holding on to Helen because he doesn't trust this new goddess. And I wouldn't ditch my love for a new person just like that, would you?

The bright yellow rays of the new born sun crawled over the walls of Troy, sweeping into every crack of the city. Already Dawn had her claws deep into Paris' room, brightening the house with light. It was the warmth of the sun that awoken Eris. Seeing Paris' arms around her, which must have been his doing since she dared not have stirred to wake him, brought a warmth of hope to her day.

_Ares!_ She shot up, not bothering the stirring prince. _He could be looking for me! What would he think of coming to my rooms and not seeing me there! I must go to him at once and console him if needed!_

She booked out of the rooms leaving Paris to slumber on smelling of apples.

Eris didn't stop to change and walked straight into Ares' rooms. But to her dismay, he wasn't there. In his place was Apollo, her little admirer.

"Eris! Since when did you come back from Poseidon!?" He kissed her lightly on both cheeks as she stood there like a deer caught in the light.

"Where is Ares?" she whispered.

"Oh, he hasn't come back yet from the battle yesterday. It's only a matter of time before Zeus gets angry at him for cutting up so many mortal. He's been hammering away in the fields... Eris, you look flushed? And your dressing reminds me of my sister—Eris are you alright?!" His golden locks were just as like as the golden armor he wore over his manly body. The brown eyes literally popped through those fair strands of silky hair. But he looked so much older or mature to her now.

A little bit of a goatee was kicking in, and his curly hair now falls straight but they haven't lost their volume. She wanted to run her fingers through his hair and kiss that newly attractive look that must have been breached at the beginning of the war. Eris was always attracted to Apollo for his positive attitude and Apollo lusting after her for her naughty actions. Yet it was maturity that kept them apart and they were comfortable with just stroking the other gently when they mean to.

Her attraction for him, awoken the memory of Paris. "I must get ready for the day Apollo." She left the youth to change into a pure white long dress that showed off her back and dipped low into her cleavage. Her hair was tied up with some of Aphrodite's lilies that she stolen just now, knowing they would be perfect to show off to Paris.

Meanwhile, Paris woke up alone and confused of how he gotten here. First he was in the storage room with Eris, and then he was hugging her and then, smelling her. _WHAT?! That's impossible, why would Eris want to see me? _Then memory caught up with Paris.

_It's happened before. All three of them goggling over me as if I was some new toy they were fighting over. Did she come here for another test just like them? No! I will not speak to her; it will only bring more consequences like it did last time._

As he got off his bed only to enter the main chambers he saw her standing there, as if waiting for the entire time.

She turned to beam at his entrance, as if his being brought life to her once dull world. And Paris again was besotted with her. The white robes flecked the golden locks in her hair and the honey eyes she carried. His eyes caressed over her sensuous lips that were formed perfectly with her cheek bones. He had to admit, Helen's face structure was sloppy work compared to this one's.

"I'm glad your feeling better." He finally said.

_He notices me!_ The thought made her smile harder before speaking. "Your touch quieted me down. And I must say I apologize for my rampaging. Come sit with me my Paris."

She motioned at the lounging couches and the bowl of fruit. Apples, of course!

He joined her, not taking his eyes off of her every move.

"Was it you that tucked me goddess?" He asked before placing himself in a comfortable position on the settee.

A mischief smile played across her face as she smoothed the wrinkles of her gown.

"Yes! I must say, you look so peaceful when you sleep I envy you for it."

"There's no peace when I'm await." He scoffed.

"What do you mean?" She asked, now focused on his worries.

"Ever since Helen came my world has turned upside down. My father and brother grow weary of protecting me and Helen against the Greeks, court and the city itself...Even at night I can't sleep because I can hear the woman begging for our blood to be spilled. I'm surprised Helen doesn't feel as guilty as I do."

"I can fix that." Eris mumbled.

"What was that?" Paris questioned.

"Oh, nothing." As she played with a revolving apple.

For the next hour the two just looked at each other, face to face. Not a word was spoken; because each was scared it would break this silence that has recently become their peace. Then there eyes wandered to awe at the other's body, especially Paris since it was the first time he really saw Eris in the light.

"What's it like being able to do what ever you want?" Paris was the brave one to shatter the glass.

"Well..." Eris began but stopped to really think. She never reflected back on her life until now because reflection was a sign of guilt which Eris stayed away from. "It becomes a bore very quickly. Which is why we indulge ourselves so deeply with mortal affairs."

"But there are other's like you. Don't you relate to any of them?" Paris' questions were like child's curiosity that amused Eris so much. Yet no matter how simple the questions were, it took an even longer pause before answering.

"Allies change quicker then sand of sand dials. We have no life in us so we rely on our emotions and most of the time we get carried away with them. Even a drunken father pays more attention to his children then does Zeus." Staying still was nauseating for Eris so she got up to pace the floor.

"But it's only because Zeus has so many people to try and please. The world is on his shoulders basically." Paris pondered.

"SOOOO!" Eris raged. "Not even my birth did he care much of me, so why would he stop now!! Even Ares gets more attention then me. If it wasn't for my harsh temper he probably wouldn't know of my existence!!" Tears already began to well up in her now glistening eyes. _Hold them back Eris. You can't break now, control them, hold them back!_ She thought to herself, but again emotions were against her will.

"NOT EVEN HIM, BUT THE WORLD NEVER THOUGHT OF NOTICING ME!!! All my life I had to fight as hard as I could to even get my name in the record of gods! Do you see any temples of me!!!? Do you see any statues of me in my grace? No of course not!!! Because I'm dead to the world....."

She picked a corner in the room to sit in. Away from the light that now annoyed her, and away from Paris, hoping to not see her so vulnerable.

He couldn't stand such a pretty thing be in such a state. He rushed to Eris' side quicker then he done with Helen and caressing her frail form with his strength.

"Now, now Eris. Don't cry." His words were soft and familiar to Eris. Only one person spoke to her like that, but she couldn't find his face. She only saw Paris.

"I noticed you." He began. "It wasn't until I learned you were a goddess that it was you and not some fly that has been pestering me all along." Finally Eris broke into that smile that Paris had been longing for.

They embraced each other in silence, rocking as they did the last time they've met. It wasn't broken until Paris added a quick question.

"So...was it you that pinched my butt the other day?" Worry was deep hidden in the back of his throat.

Eris chuckled for Hermes being Hermes. "No, I'm sorry to say but it wasn't me. You see, there are many more admirers then me, my dear Paris."

He pulled away to see her shinning face. "So you do admire me?" he joked. "Since from your sudden outburst I began that I always bring tears to you."

They laughed again, only this time did Eris notice it sounded so much like Paris and Helen. Only this time, she was Helen, and Helen was no more then air. Eris prayed that she would just walk in here and see that she has token whole of her beloved without warning.

When Helen's name resounded in her memory, the earlier thought that popped in her mind came back again.

"I'm sorry my dear. But I have some business to attend at the moment." And Eris left Paris to attend to his regular routine for the morning.

**After reading this, I demand for you to review**


	7. Eaten By Guilt

**Captivated**

Chapter 6: Eaten By Guilt

As the days went on, Helen was regaining her strength. Not enough to be with Paris. She had no idea what made her fall in love with him. It took time to fall in love with someone, didn't it? Of course his flawless appearance was rare to see in Sparta. But what ever made him completely irresistible to her she thanked it. Never in her life did any one love her as much as Paris.

Her greedy mother and distant father were nothing to her. The longest time Menelaus stared her down so much was at their wedding, and after that day he was too scared to even go into the marriage bed with her. She never understood what he feared of her but now she didn't dwell on anything of her past life. Now she was awed by the people of Troy as a goddess, and Paris treated her like the queen she was in and out of the bed room.

Yet sometimes he moped around the rooms melancholy as she sewed with her maidens. She didn't dare want to ask because that would disrupt their bliss they had, but it still questioned in her mind. At the moment she was still thinking about why all the bad things were happening to her now. What could explain her clumsy tripping and falling down the stairs? And why did Paris laugh at her? He knew would laugh at something like that, it just wasn't in him.

Her waiting ladies helped her in a rosy blushed colored gown that illuminated her complexion. On her neck, dangled a single ruby, looking lethal as a drop of blood on her neck line. In the back of the room Eris loathed everything about Helen. Her manner sickened the goddess and jealousy was fuming inside her. She was waiting silently for all the maidens to leave Helen alone with her.

When the time came, she emerged from the shadows greeting with an evil manner.

"Helen." She hissed.

Helen turned to be startled by Eris' powerful presence. Something about her was threatening. The young woman felt as helpless as a small pray with the tiger circled around before its lunge.

"Who, who are you?" She stuttered.

"I am the Lady of Discord. And you must be the little whore who started all this killing." The goddess snapped.

"NO! I would never dare for any harm on anyone—''

"Then why did you run off with Paris when you knew they were going to come after you!" Eris attacked.

Helen knew the answer but she remained silent. A cruel trail of laughter would follow after she told the Lady she loved him.

"Your silence is assuring." Eris mocked. "After this moment passes you will be condemned to live on hearing the groans of the dying."

Helen was confused with fear. She didn't know what to be more scared of, the goddess or what she was being condemned to.

"What?" she said spinelessly.

Eris raised her voice that soon bounced off the walls into Helen's heart with a thud. "You will not have a moment's peace away from the crying, pain, suffering of the people you so blindly spelled upon! Instead, his guilt will become your everlasting curse that will burn inside of you even long after this war has past!"

"STOP IT!" Helen bellowed, shielding her ears away from the torture. It only inclined Eris to keep going.

"You will become numbed with the terror of the hatred that is flaming over you!! And not even in the arms of Paris, will he have the strength to help you in the matter!!! Because I curse you Helen for all of entirety to never once again be loved and feel only the guilt of the downfall of Troy on your shoulders!!"

"SHUT UPPPPPP!" Helen seized the nearest object of a vase and hurled it at Eris, who was now nowhere in the room. Once the sound of the broken glass shattered to the floor, her maidens dashed to her aid.

Her knees gave out under her and she felt the weight of the guilt pour upon her shoulders. It was unbearable. She saw the blood, the crying, the pain of thousands suffered everyday because of her entrance into Troy. She felt the evil gazes from the widows piercing upon her flesh like hot pokers.

"LEAVE ME!!" she shrieks at her maidens who crowed around her. No soon did Paris rush to her side. The lady dove into his arms to dull the pain that now inflicted upon her by Eris.

He repeated many times what happened to her but she always answered that guilt now caught up with her. Paris didn't see Eris in the dark smiling down upon the tragic couple. She wanted **_them_** to die, the two together, to dissolve; so that Paris and Eris would become the replacing couple. She strolled to Mt. Olympus, hoping it would be a quiet evening.

But the appearance of Aphrodite dashed away all such wishes.

"How could you?! You switched Paris' guilt and planted it into Helen a thousand times worse!!!"

Eris kept her calm state as she poured a glass of water from the decorated pitcher. Aphrodite contained on lecturing Eris on the danger she has done, not only to Paris but to Troy it self. Still Eris wished she had heard Aphrodite later on but she was to concentrating on Paris and hers new coming love. When the fair goddess lost all hope in reaching Eris she stormed out of the room.

She was not alone for long because it was Ares that quietly walking in. It wasn't like him to enter without a greeting to Eris, so she supposed it was Aphrodite again.

"Will you not get the hint?!!!" She yelled, but shorted stop to find it was Ares. She covered her mouth in dismay. "I'm sorry my dear brother." Eris hurried to embrace her brother. He shrugged it off and walked deeper into the room. Eris was hurt from the rejection.

"Ares what is the matter with you?" she questioned.

"What is the matter with you!" he barked back. "Who are you?! Certainly not the sister I knew and loved!" His words stung Eris with appall.

"What have I done that is abnormal?"

"You care on how you look now! You never cared how people saw you and now you dazzle yourself with so many accessories or so little you are starting to look like Aphrodite! You have not once come to see the battle. You never have time for me...." His voice trailed off as he spoke the last line. Ares never spoke out his feelings which must have been horrible since gods have so much emotion running through them.

Eris now mulled over on how she cast him away over Paris. She was no better then their father, Zeus. The thought scared her.

"My love," She gracefully moved up to her brother to cup his chin. They were eye level but Ares didn't dare look at her. He knew her face would invite the tears he was holding back. She continued on whispering softly with sincere trust in her eyes. "I am so sorry my brother. I don't know what has been happening to me over the past week. My heart has been twisted and pulled more in these few days then it has been in an eon or two. Please forgive me my Ares. I would never dare change into something you despise so."

He melted in her palm by her words and they enfolded in total embrace. All the confused thoughts and pains in her heart flew out when she was back in the arms of her brother. They squeezed the terror and agony that they've experience over time out of each other. Paris, Helen, Troy, the war itself didn't matter to the wellness of her brother, Ares.

**Please Review! Pretty Please.**


	8. Erotic Bouquet

**Captivated**

Chapter 7: Erotic Bouquet

For the past week Helen did nothing but cry out her pain. _But what pain is that?_ Paris would always find himself questioning. _Never has she been this distraught , except when I first met her in Sparta._ Not only that, but the war was paying its toll on Troy. Food was beginning to become scare, and so were able warriors. And he hasn't seen his golden goddess since the other day. Paris was always found depressed now, walking through the halls melancholy. His father from time to time asked 'why', but always an answer of 'never mind' came back to him.

Hector was found more in the thick of battle then at home with his wife. Her cold looks at Helen didn't soothe her condition. As did the queen who would exchange an evil stare at her once in awhile. Depression was found in every corner and Paris prayed to Apollo to make anything go away. All Apollo could supply to him was the occasional servant girl to warm his bed, another effect from Helen's moody tempers.

Meanwhile, Eris was spent busy trailing along Ares in the battles. Their times together made the pain in her heart ease for only a while. It wasn't long before Paris crept back into her mind like a drug she couldn't refuse. Ares noticed this.

"Go to him." He said to her while they lounged about his rooms. Eris was taken aback. For that peroid of time, the two stayed away from the other. So how would the angered Ares' know about Eris' infactuation with this mortal? He wasn't the time to follow others, no matter how confusing thier habits were.

"What?! How did you know?"

"I ease dropped on Aphrodite again." Ares confessed not afriad to chuckle at his mistakes, which he always does.

A smile stretched over her face at Ares' childish habits. She made no more delays and left to see Paris again, leaving a kiss good-bye.

When she arrived at his rooms she saw the drapes were down, shutting the sun out. Helen's cries were heard in the bedroom where Paris just came out of. He was weary with her pain, and annoyed at her crying. The prince now loathed being next to his love and finding it as a chore when they were able to share a bed. She seemed to quiet down a bit more when he was with her, making him stick to her wherever he went now. He needed to get away, and his face pained Eris' heart.

"My Paris!" she swooshed over to his side. "What has happened to you?" Her presence pert his spirits only so much.

" Eris! You've come back! I'm so glad to see you!" He seized Eris for a hug, making her tremble at his touch. "It's Helen. She'd done nothing but mope around, crying at what she has done. I think she is beginning to have second thoughts on our love." He rubbed his aching head to soothe the pain between his eyes. "And now, I can't go anywhere away from her. She demands that my presence numbs the pain, but what pain!"

Finally Eris shamed herself for the curse she gave upon the girl. For the first time, she pitied the innocent creature. But she tried to keep her thoughts on Paris. If he stayed in this room any longer, soon he will writher and die just as everything else seemed to be.

"Come with me." She whispered.

"What?!" He locked eyes with her.

"Come with me. Away from it all, at least only for a while." She wanted him; she wanted them to be together; away from all the misery that was building around them. And it was all her fault. But such shame didn't reach her mind until now.

Before Paris responded 'yes', she tied her arms over his body as if shielding him away from an unknown pain. Paris felt the floor leave their feet, and he grabbed hold of his goddess in fear. The objects of the room molded into colors and began spinning around in a fast random motion. Paris locked his eyes shut to keep his nausea in control. Soon enough, the ground came up beneath them and he opened his eyes.

It was another room, but felt like another world. Eris slowly released Paris for him to intake of all he just went through.

They were outside, but where he could not figure out. Waterfalls enclosed all around them as walls, only letting in the violet night sky. Already reflecting the many stars and Artemis' moon. It seemed they were trapped on a little spit of land, big enough for a room. On it was a marble floor, with a stoned pavilion over them. Scribed in were nymphs and harpies, seeming might they jump to life and attack him at any moment. In the center was a large settee, enough for three to sleep on. The air he breathed was different. No traces of blood polluted the air but instead a crisp scent the waterfalls gave off.

"This was where I stayed before I came back to Mt.Olympus." Eris answered Paris' unspoken question. "If I could say there is a generous man in the heavens it would be Poseidon. Even though he is known for a bad temper every now and then, he always seemed calm and peaceful to me. He offered me this place to relax. Perhaps the only father figure I have."

Paris was still in awe of the scenery. He then placed himself next to Eris on the settee. "Why did you run here from your home?" he asked.

"Everything seemed corrupted for being itself at the time. Even Ares acted that way... What happened was, all the immortals were jolly for this upcoming wedding and I was expecting to see the ceremony. I could just see myself counting down the days and bickering to myself of what to wear.Nothing this big was planned at the time, and I was so bored with the heavens and the mortal floor. When it finally came down to the day...I wasn't invited. I was furious with them all, since they knew how much I was excited for it. Even Ares was there and said nothing about it to me. So I threw a conflict at them hoping it would make the evening horrible!"

Worry crept into Paris' mind. The words of why the goddesses were there were faint, but still enough to understand.

"An apple?" Paris added.

Eris spun to meet him. "yes..."

Anger and furry seethed in his eyes. "You were the one that caused it all!!" he stormed. "It was you!!! You brought that decision upon me, which doomed mine and the people I loved lives to death!! Damn you!"

He stormed out of the gazebo not noticing how cold the water was when he splashed through the waterfall's basin.

"Paris, please! Get out of there!!" Eris pleaded. Seeing Paris leave her torn her heart. She literally felt the blood ozz out of the organ and slip out of her eyes."You have no where to go!!" she directed.

"THANKS TO YOU!!" he howled back. But she was right; he would be only walking into a misty waterfall, so he turned back.

Cold and wet didn't cool down his nerves. The air made him dizzy. Eris came to embrace warmth upon him, but he shunned her away. Instead he placed himself on the settee holding his head in his hands.

"Paris, please listen to me." Eris sat down next to him, clinging to his arm. "If I knew the consequences I would never have done it. I'm...sorry." The last word she tried so hard to hush out. Never did a god or goddess ever submit an apology, no matter what wrong they did. Paris was different to her. His life and wellfare actually meant something to her other then his godlike features that should be put into good use. Paris caught on how she tried to hide it.

"Louder." He demanded it.

"I'm sorry!" she raged. "I'm sorry for your burden, I'm sorry for your family. I'm sorry for you city. And damn it! I'm sorry for Hel---''

Paris lunged for her mouth, kissing her passionately. Her last apology was cut off by his longing craved kiss he wanted to give her since he first saw her.

Their kiss deepened with Eris' force, massaging their tongues with one another. Paris untied her loose gown that fluttered down her. Naked, she slowly undid his tunic layer by layer revealing his flesh to her. A chill came up him from the cold breeze and the water. Paris stepped out of the pool of clothe and used his weight to fall back on top of her.

She held his face between her hands and kissed him with all the heat and adore in her, all the pride and passion of her nature. There was intensity between them that she had never felt before. She wanted more of it, and the way she kissed him told him so.

"Touch me." He said.

She was not certain how. Following her instincts she marveled at the feel of him: that velvety quiescence at first and then, under the pressure of her fingertips, the rigidity that made it possible for him to reach the core of her and send her spiraling into their private inner space. He pressed her knees apart and she understood what he wanted and straddled him.

She guided him inside her and lied down onto him. She put her head back and laughed softly out of pure physical joy. For the longest time, she wanted this. She craved to have him, to taste his mouth, to touch him. Most of all, she wanted to surrender under him. Long has she played the goddess, now only he made her want to play the servant. The worshipper of her beautiful lover.

She bent to kiss him deeply, her hips beginning to rise and fall along the length of him. His hands reached up to cup her breasts, then moved down between her legs to stroke her again. She began her erotic climb with him inside her and it was so long to her. The climb was slower, longer and the climax more explosive then she ever experienced before. She heard his voice and hers mingle in the shadowy pavilion, and felt her body shudder when his did. Exhausted and replete, she stretched out and stayed on top of him. He reached down and pulled her now undone gown over them and rocked her.

**Please Review.**

Next chapter won't be so happy. Eris comes back with signs of bliss and she is found out by Apollo. Being jealouse, he tells Athena who is angered that Eris would do such a thing. The secreat is out, and someone _may _die.


	9. Honeymoon Ending

**Captivated**

Chapter 8: Honeymoon Ending

As Paris and Eris made love, their thoughts were unknown to the watchful eyes of Apollo. He wanted to talk to Eris for a while, so he followed her hoping to get her in a quiet location. But his curiosity peaked when he saw that Eris was at the house of Paris. Staying in the back round, he tagged along with the two to Poseidon's little grotto in the center of the sea. As he saw the two indulged the ancient acts of love it dug a deep hole in Apollo's heart to watch their act, but he couldn't look away. It might be the only time he would ever see Eris this way again; so even though he was not the man tasting her he fantasized that it was his hands on her curves and his thrusts that made her moan so loud.

Before the two woke up he left as quietly as he came, heading to Mt. Olympus. His aroused self was long gone and jealousy and hatred for Eris lingered in him. But he didn't want to harm the two; both whom he admired so much. Eris, with her cruel but alluring energy she gave off whenever he saw her. And even Paris the prince was another one he gave in high respect. Apollo was one of the many gods who visited Paris to see what kind of man judged the goddess, and he was struck to know that it was a mortal self of him standing in the middle of this controversy.

Apollo was a prince of immortals as was Paris of Troy so he could only pity the ruin and guilt he brought on his people. Both were young and followed their emotions and were known to not be regarded for any responsibilities. Apollo loathed to always be viewed as the one who you couldn't trust, the one who always created the drama or went along with his 'childish' ideas. He hated that he was labeled with such a reputation; he hated it with a fiery passion.

It was his admiration and bad name he had been cast with that caused him not to tell Zeus, his father. But he had to tell someone! This grief and betrayal still poisoned his heart only sinking deeper as the hours went by, consuming him. Athena noticed her prized brother feeling down and bothered to question what was wrong.

Someone was there to listen! Apollo being so weak at the moment, confessed his troubles to his silent sister. "I caught that bitch fucking another mortal!!" He yelled as hard as he could to force the tears back within his sockets, only letting a few droplets fringe his lashes. Athena, who was stunned to learn such news, staggered her words. "Who! Who was this mortal, tell me his name!"

It might have been possible that the name was sunken under his gurgling tears but the second time he said it was clearer. "Paris!"

Not only was she taken aback, but furry boiled in her. Without consoling anymore with her baby brother, Athena went straight to Hera to inform her on the latest gossip she just heard her brother mumble. But to them it wasn't gossip, it was concerning with the mortal they despised, so this information was no less important then a war update. As the two goddesses whispered and sidled in their separate rooms, they were too far to notice Eris gracefully sauntering into the immortal's halls.

She had never felt this free in her existence. Her body and mind felt like it was a caged animal that had finally stormed out of its captivities and now breathing the free air. The air felt like it was the first time she felt this cool. Every noise was the first she had now really listened to and the same with every normal experience that she really did not experienced.

As she woke up in Paris' arms, seeing that he'd been watching her for a long while; she took him back to his own house promising to see him again. A date wasn't arranged because they were too dazed by the orgasm that was still continuing to summer down. Her strolls through the halls were brought to a halt when she heard the sobs of Apollo. More of curiosity tickled her mind then worry, so she dared to come charging into the room unlike Athena, who knows to approach a hurt Apollo slowly.

Her entrance was greeted with an arrow that nearly struck her face by only a few inches to the left.

"Next time, I won't miss!" he bellowed. Eris stood at the door of his rooms stunned. No explanation came to her mind on why he was acting like this.

"Apollo! What has gotten into you? How dare you strike me so?" Ignoring his warning she continued to walk into to freeze when she heard his last yells.

"I SAW YOU TOGETHER!!" New tears dripped down his face. The words babbled around in Eris' head before she understood the meaning.

"What? How!" His statement caught her off guard and fear crept into her mind like a deadly snake.

Still having the bow cocked in its position he answered her question.  
"I followed you two to the sea grotto."

"How long?!" she questioned madly.

"Until the moaning ceased!!" He answered. Apollo cast down his bow and left Eris standing in shock to go to the gardens.

A moment past when Eris hurried after Apollo, fearing he would tell. She was relieved to find him sitting on the ground of the gardens. Eris fell to his retrieve his hands into hers.

"Apollo! I _beg_ of you not to utter a word of this to anyone! Please promise me that."

It didn't shame him to tell her that he already had informed Athena of the affair. Anger at Apollo didn't match the horror of Athena knowing their love. The wise goddess was defiantly not in favor of Paris, and his life was certainly on the line. The bad problem was that Eris had no control over this. She now noticed the tears that fell from Apollo weren't in anger but betrayal. Eris knew he fancied her as much as she did him until she saw Paris. He now felt like Eris when she saw naked Helen on top of Paris in bed, and she could relate to that sinking feeling. As if you were in quick sand, waiting for it to swallow you up because you are tired of trying to struggle you way out. But still you continue to sink slower then ever, and the fear of death grows along with it.

She cupped his damp face in her palms like the golden child he was.

"Apollo" she melodiously whispered. "My dear god, how I have wronged you." Benignly she melted into his arms hoping he would wrap them around her in response of his acceptance. For the longest while he didn't move, she squeezed her eyes in dread that she might never gain her best friend again. But the warmth of his body holding onto hers quieted down her terror. The god hugged his goddess, accepting her apology.

"Athena will tell Hera." He said blandly. "Then they will find a way to kill your Paris before coming after you. He is doomed as we speak, and you... unless you find a way to get Zeus to favor you over his wife and daughter, you will be in great danger also." There was no fear in his words, but panic found its way into Eris.

"No." She replied. Taken by surprised, Apollo released Eris to see if it was her that said it.

"I will not crawl to Zeus to forgive me as I did you. And neither both of those spoiled brats will take Paris away from me. We must stop their goal before they achieve it. I need your help from it."

Apollo nodded, accepting Eris and her plan.

"But we need to know how they will kill him." Eris stated.

"Don't worry my Eris." Apollo said before brushing the strands of hair off her wet neck.

Hermes quietly crept into the room of Athena who was lecturing Hera on her plans. The goddesses were so intoned to their conversation that they didn't notice the bronzed god entering their domain.

"Hector has recently died because he killed Achilles' cousin mistaking it was him. So the next day the warrior himself killed Hector in a mortal combat. Not knowing this was going to happen, luckily I made him utter a prophecy that Paris was going to kill Achilles in the next battle. I knew that message alone would boil Achilles' lust to kill Paris even more. And! Until it becomes unbearable, he will kill Paris." Athena was amused by her crafty ability and soon was crashed by her mother's pestering questions.

"But Hector said that Paris was going to kill Achilles! Not the other way around."

"It doesn't matter if he said it or not!!!! I put them there in his mouth the first place so that Achilles will only want to kill Paris!!!"

Hera now finally got Athena's plan. "OHHH! When will this happen!"

"It won't be put into effect until next week."

"NEXT WEEK! Why so long!" Hera whined.

" Because!! The Trojans must mourn for their fallen hero! Only a week will they fight with the Greeks again! Until then, we must whisper things into Achilles' ears to better wound him up more." Amusement hid behind her tone.

"Yes my child." Hera got up from her chair to Athena. "We must..."

The two exited the room, still not noticing Hermes on the other side. _Its just another one of the kicks of living in such large rooms_, Hermes thought to himself. _You can stand anywhere away from the person and still not be noticed. _

He left the room a moment or two after the goddesses left to report back to Apollo of the news he heard.

**Please Review after Reading this.**


	10. Hector's Mourning

**Captivated**

Chapter 9: Hector's Mourning

The fires licked away Hector's body to ashes like a pack of savages. Much like the savage that killed Hector while Paris was away. Tears always welled up in Paris' eyes when the thought reached him again and again. While he was enjoying the most bliss of pleasures, here his brother was dragged by the wagon of Achilles across the entire plain.

Eris brought him back into his room from the spot where they left. When her presence was gone, so was the happiness that the world seemed to lack. Everybody was crying, but for what Paris could not tell. It was Helen who told him that his brother died in battle; and Paris wished she were just lying.

"No he didn't." Paris cast a threatening look towards Helen. _She's just mad that I wasn't comforting her all day. How dare she make such a thing up?_

"Paris, please. You must understand!" She tried to take his face in both her white hands, but he pushed them away. He still believed that she was lying. Helen went on in specific detail of how it happened.

"Achilles challenged Hector before the wall. Everyone was there. He slashed him in the throat and dragged him along his chariot." Her sobs were surfacing not because of her brother in laws death, but of the heart ache in Paris' face.

She was in too much detail to make any of it up, and everyone was crying over something. But it couldn't be his Hector! The same that sheltered him through all his life. Maybe the only true sibling that loved Paris. Yet, it was true....Hector was dead.

The fact echoed in Paris' ears before he collapsed screaming at the top of his lungs. Helen lunged to hold him, to die away the pain by her warmth. But it only muffled his screams. His cries came before the endless river that dripped from his eyes. The prince didn't respond to Helen's embrace, her body now was cold to him and so was everything else. He cursed Eris in his mind to burn in hell, alone. If she didn't take him away, then maybe this would never happen.

He knew if he stayed, he wouldn't cry so loud because he would have done it already at the wall; only this time cursing Achilles. The prince hated the thought of Eris it made him even weary. He screamed for his brother to come back until his voice was hoarse. Helen informed Paris that his father was bringing back Hector's body as they speak and would come back any minuet.

If there was anyone that would comfort him better then Helen, it would be his father. He remembered when he was a child, how the smell of his father's wool clothes and the tickle of his beard felt. The memories quieted him down and wrap his arms around his devoted wife. _He will make it better._ Paris thought._ He will fix the pain, as he did when I was young. _

It was almost dawn when Praim the king returned from the Greek's camp. His escort drove the horses through the dark, with Hector's dust matted body behind them. The father wouldn't dare look at his son in such a state and the first orders of their return were to clean the body for cremation.

"Out of all the father's in the world, I have suffered the most." He said quietly to himself as he entered his throne room. Praim demanded to be left alone, and only the god's wisdom was welcomed. As always he climbed on his cushioned throne, but it felt cold and hard under his feet. The fine furnished garnishes were no more to him then the floor his walked upon. All the word that was once fine lined became blurry in his eyes as the tears of sorrow came upon him.

Paris demanded to see his father and shoved the guards and council members out of his way. They warned him dearly to let his father be, but Paris was in too much of shock to listen. He found his father crunched up on his throne mumbling words that didn't make sense. Praim was just next to Paris when the prince collapsed at his feet, tugging on his long robes as a child.

"Father...please help. Never have I been so torn." The words almost drifted away from his tears. Praim didn't care. He didn't have the slightest interest on the words his flawless son was mumbling about.

When Paris slowly looked up, wondering why his father wasn't on the floor with him, he was addressed with the most hateful wallop his was given. He was knocked on his side and Praim finally stood from his throne. His usual weary calm self was long gone and in stood another man that Paris never seen.

"OUT OF ALL OF THEM!!!!!" he thundered. "OUT OF ALL MY SONS AND DAUGHTERS...I WOULD HAVE GIVEN ALL OF THEM UP JUST FOR HIMMMM!"

Paris crawled to kneel before his angered father, begging him for his forgiveness.

"Father...please......I never wanted-'' The words chocked in his throat, unable to be fully heard by his father.

"IF I WOULD HAVE KNOWN HECTOR WOULD DIE. I WOULD CAST YOU BACK TO THE GREEKS WITHOUT A MOMENTS THOUGHT!!!!!! OUT OF ALL THE MEN THAT DIED, IT IS YOU THAT DESERVED THEIR FATES, ONE BY ONE!!!!!!! YOU AND THAT WHORE YOU BROUGHT ALONG!!!!!!! NOW I HATE MYSELF FOR NOT ONLY WELCOMING YOU BOTH INTO MY LAND, BUT TO HAVE MADE YOU...... CURSE YOU PARIS!!!!!!! CURSE YOU!!!!"

The words whipped across the torn prince a thousand times in his soul. He came to be rejuvenated by his father's love. But now because of all that he has done, their love diminished. As was his love for Eris.

The guards had to carry Paris away and calm the cursing king down for there to be peace in the halls once again. Paris couldn't control his sobs and shivered untamable when he took a breath to calm him down. Those that had always despised the prince or once cursed him behind his back now pitied the sobbing boy.

During the funeral as they watched Hector's body lie still while the fires burned his already dead body, all that stole glances at the sad prince felt sorry. His face was still tear stained from his first misery. All of Troy was thankful that Helen was there to squeeze the young man's arm just to make him hold on to his life. Now that there was no father Prince Paris can call for, he only had Helen. And he treasured her even more then ever.

**How was that? Was it good to your liking? If not or it was, then please, you must review you thoughts. If you don't know how to review, then press the Submit Review button below and say something about this chapter. All of this was going on when Eris was calming Apollo down. Next chapter, Eris will try to warn Paris but will he listen to her? Review what you think will happen next.**


	11. Breath before the Storm

**Captivated**

Chapter 10: Breath before the Storm

Once the plans of Hera and Athena reached Eris' ears, she already made preparations to warn Paris. But it was Apollo's last call that delayed her. He was trailing behind Eris' pace out the grand staircase to Olympus.

"If you go back there, warn Paris and save him, you still cannot see him! Eris, are you listening." But she was listening and wished him to stop.

"What do you mean I can't see him again!!? The very thought of not seeing him is what's making me warn him!!!!" She was confused. Who in the immortal realm can keep her away from Paris?

"Eris..." he said as he finally cached up. "Hera and Athena will know that it was you who helped him escape his death. If you make a move they will surely confront Zeus about this and then what!?"

_He is right_, Eris thought to herself. He made his point no louder then breeze, as if scared the volume of the truth would break Eris like a mirror.

"You can't go to him anymore..."

Her eyes were coated with a glossy cover over her maple eyes. Her mouth trembled just a little but she was able to retain control over her tears. Without saying a word, she left Apollo on the steps hoping the memory of the words wouldn't catch up with her at the bottom.

_I don't care. I don't care._ Eris exulted. _Making love with him might be evil, but it was sublime. This will never end, and I will never permit it. This riot of her senses that made her alive once more. _As if she never was Eris until after she met Paris, goddess of Discord and Spite. For once in her life, she was a true rebel. She wanted to be herself, naked, and wanton and wild, and when Paris came to her, she was.

He was still on the bed, clothed because Helen demanded him to get dressed; even if he will go back to bed. The thought of knowing his brother's body was at rest didn't release his guilt. His father's words still rang in his like an annoying bell he couldn't get rid of. He picked a spot on the wall to focus his eyes on for the rest of the day until another distraction came along. Helen really couldn't do anything to raise his spirits.

He didn't want to talk with her, walk with her. Even when they had sex he wasn't his usual spirited self. It worried her, but what else could she do. From her experience, she guessed it was best to let him deal with it on his own accord.

If Helen wasn't with Paris consoling him, then she was with Hector's widow wife and son. As the shadows of morning played across the room into noon Eris arrived.

"Paris!" She was looking for him. Her voice alerted all of his senses, listening to the rustle of her silk gown coming closer to his room. He could smell her presence before she even announced it.

"Paris, it is me; Eris." He didn't move, nor stir to take notice of her. Without hesitation, she jumped on the bed to be right next to him, only inches from his face.

"Paris, I must warn you of ill news. Hera and Athena are setting to kill you. Athena made your brother say that you will kill Achilles at the next battle! Paris! Aren't you listening?"

"It's all your fault!!" he shoved Eris' face away from his before escaping the bedroom. Instead of being angry she was devastated.

"Paris?" She followed like the puppy dog she was to Paris' heels. "Paris, what's wrong."

As she rounded the corner into the room with the balcony and chairs he dared to fling a vase towards her direction. The vase didn't hit her but she was stunned of why Paris was doing this.

"He would have been here!!!" Now his tears were visible to Eris' view. "He would have been here to protect me. And my father. He would have never said those...words!!"

Eris gripped the neckline of her gown, trying to convert her terror for Paris away from her mind. Her own eyes began to reflect the state of his.

"Paris—''

"Don't speak my name!! If you didn't take me away then I would have been there to stop it!!" Soon after he said those words, they ignited a fire within every god.

"How dare you! You would be too weak to protect Hector from his fate. If it wasn't for me then you would have died in battle or by your people even! I—''

Her words didn't cower Paris' courage like most morals because his own fiery hatred burned even brighter.

"YOU turned all events to such a bad beginning. If it wasn't for you this war would be here and I would have my family and be content!"

Eris didn't say any more to disrupt Paris. No matter how much his anger boiled Eris to the top, she held it all in for the sake of their love. Even when he roared of hating her, she could still smell her fragrance coating over his, and feel the warmth of his affection even from here.

"Leave me." Paris demanded. Without hesitation Eris obeyed her love promising to be there when Athena's made her move. She would watch the battle blow by blow just to see if she discovered the slightest attack towards Paris for her to push away.

**Please Review on how you think this chapter is!!! **


	12. Taken Her Own Posion

**Captivated**

Chapter 11: Taken Her Own Poison

It was long after Apollo ridden the sun into the ocean and away that Eris returned to Olympus. She didn't want her face to be seen by others in such a state. Even though she left with not a tear from Paris' rooms but strangely she felt like she wanted to cry out the entire Aegean Sea from her eyes. But none came. Maybe she was to weary to even spill one tear much less then a sea full of them. Yet something gurgled inside of her, growing immensely in the pit of her stomach filling its way up her throat. Her feet failed her when she arrived at the top steps of Olympus. She could feel them come and welcomed to wash her fears away but none prevailed.

His shouting and screaming. She wanted to hate him for it. She wanted to give up her naive feelings for this mortal that might even kill her to love and punish him for his ranting at her. Did he not remember that this was a goddess he was talking to? "No I bet he didn't." Eris said to herself.

She heard steps coming towards her but she didn't ponder of a story why she was here. It was her dear uncle, Poseidon that was now sitting beside her with a struggling grunt to bending his rusty knees.

He smelled of fish and his fizzy uncontrolled beard was randomly braided with trinkets of shells and tinged with a sea colored blue. His dragging sarong bore the shimmering colors of the ocean draped over his hips and legs always lapping the floor. Men his age wore full covered robes but Poseidon was in a way just like Eris. He disobeyed the laws of society and balance every now and then when they got to be ridiculous.

To show his anger toward his brother he would tremble the mortal floor so bad that even the heavens would shake of his furry.

"What troubles you my sweet?" he said in a steady voice. If you only knew him by his surprising outbursts you would be frozen with shock to hear such a gentle voice come from this tyrant. And only Poseidon would call Eris sweet.

"Nothing." She lied. Poseidon could smell it.

"It's the war that's troubling her, I know that. But I thought she loved wars, so why is this one different." He pretended to talk to himself, as if clarify his analysis of Eris which she hate because he always thought wrong.

"It's not that! Come on you know me to well!" Eras snapped. Her eyes were now swollen and red but no tears came, even it hurt for her to breathe. "I tried to warn Paris of these murderous plots but...he won't listen to me." Her last sentence released the watery gates behind her pupils.

She tried holding the sobs in, only sniveling once in a while. Her face was now contorted with anguish. "I said he hates me..."

"Shhhhhh." Poseidon hushed Eris knowing she need not say any more. He captured her delicate face to rest on his shoulders. Once she knew that her form was being protected from her great uncle she collapsed on his shoulders into a bawling child.

"He doesn't mean it my sweet. Humans have a weird way with dealing with something called stress. Only they can feel it because we do not understand it ourselves. Hush child. When the time comes he will remember your words and thank you later; and trust me..."

Eris returned back to her sitting position to look deep in Poseidon's eyes.

"It wasn't your own seed of hatred that made him say those words. There is a reasonable explanation for this all." He smiled at her, encouraging her to catch her breath and stop.

She tried to smile but only snuffled it out and again lying on his strong shoulders. Her anger released itself on Poseidon's built, not knowing each tear represent a thousand years full of suffer she will endure.

**Yah that was only just a small chapter to wind up loose ends on how she dealt with her feelings. Next chapter Paris will be in battle. Will he not die or will he? **

**REVIEW on what you think.**


	13. Apollo's Guiding

**Captivated**

Chapter 12: Apollo's guiding 

Seven days and nights have past since the tragic death of Hector came and gone in Troy's walls. Those nights have been filled with nightmares of Hector's mumbling last words he spoke to Achilles. "In battle my brother will kill you." Each syllable spat out another drop of blood and it was strange to Paris dreaming something so vividly that he never saw. It was now the morning before the first battle after the funeral rites and Prince Paris was strapping on his armor.

Helen paced back and forth with more alarm in her strides then a cornered leopard. He noticed her hasty steps behind him. The rustle of her dress brought more doubt of his actions. _What am I doing? This isn't for pretend, I may never come back. And Helen will be all alone...I am no warrior. _

"Paris! Stop this folly!!" her pleas of no grew Paris' courage higher. It was nice that someone would miss him when he was gone. "Please!!" She dropped on her knees pulling his skirts. "Whatever there is between you and your father can be dealt with in anther way."

"No Helen." He brought himself down with his trembling wife, wiping away her tears. "It's not for that. It's the only thing I can give to the people of Troy."

"YOU'RE LIFE!!" Helen bawled.

"No, my commitment with this war! It's my fault it happened and so many have suffered for it but us. I want to prove to them I'm not afraid." He left Helen to retrieve his bow.

Remaining on the ground, Helen's hope for changing his mind flickered away. She accepted the fact that he was going to war, but did not dare dwell on him not returning.

"What will you do?" She asked.

"I will kill Achilles." He answered before leaving her be and to the fields.

"Apollo you must do this!!! I will not tolerate your decline to this!!!" Eris gripped Apollo's chair with all her might. The golden god sitting in it below her staring out into the open, pondering on the matter.

"I've told you Eris, I will be caught and then what! Either be cast out by Zeus or forever be hated by my mother. And unlike you Eris, I actually care about my parents!"

Eris was at a point of making any rash actions to insure Paris' life on the battle field.

But she really wanted Apollo to do this, only he would know how to keep Paris out of trouble. She would have if her eyes weren't so lazy. Anything can happen to him under her watch, but with Apollo's quick eyes he could capture a thousand movements and predict the coming affect in a moment's haste.

She began chewing on the flesh of her thumb, frantically in panic of thinking what to do next. Then as if a light flickered in her head she gracefully feel next to Apollo as if begging him, but it was now beg to what she was about to tell.

"If you will not do this for me Apollo," her eyes were hard against his own, not daring to blink off her cover. "Then I will cast my own self into the pools of Hades after stripping my power." When there was balance and contempt, now shone fright and terror.

"What!" It wasn't even said as a question but a sound of his worry. Knowing she had him on a hook she silently left the room with Apollo nipping at her heels.

"Eris you can't be!! This is absurd!! You can't be serious of taking your own life for this mortal! There will be another one, trust me." When his pleas weren't having no effect on the hard-headed goddess he broke down his wall.

"FINE!" His surrender stopped her steps.

"Really?" She wanted to make sure he was truthful.

"Are you happy damn it! Fine, I'll do it but only this once!! And if any, any trace of danger comes towards me I will redirect it to you!!" Ignoring the dangerous warning Eris jumped on Apollo to embrace him.

"Thank you Apollo, thank you!!" her heart now eased to a normal beat and her breathing stilled to a softer breath.

The archers stood on the walls overlooking the fields that were once empty now were dotted with numerous of soldiers fighting for bother sides. The commanders who lead the Trojans out of their cave and into the battle field rode in chariots except for one rouge prince. Behind the walls as the soldiers got ready all of them captured the sight of their living prince who shone so signs of fears as the youth normally did. If one didn't know his character you might have passed him as another young Hector. But just because he stood still on his horse without trembling doesn't mean he won't when he's out on the field, they all thought to themselves. Yet to their surprise, Paris didn't budged back to the wall but instead galloped out of the crowd riding hard along the lines of Trojan soldiers.

As the general rang out his uplifting speech that always meant to be strong for your freedom, Paris hunted out for a glimpse of Achilles' golden armor in the mob of Greeks. No glint of gold shone through the throng and hope of Achilles not being there bubbled inside of Paris. But as the first wave of volleys and men crashed against one another, the warrior himself charged in the thicket of war hard screaming for Paris.

Eris who stood on the hills between beach and city now tightened all her muscles as she saw Achilles' power somehow upraise the demons in the Greek army. Ares was there only to hold her back if she somehow bolts to retrieve Paris. But all gods were forbidden now since Aphrodite was wounded in the battle from saving her son. Her eyes unseen all movement of the battle except of her beloved that compelled into battle. Her heart rose when he succeeded in every blow, but all pride left when she heard the battle call of Achilles. Running into battle wearing his new armor forged by the smith god.

Ares noticed who crafted the armor and was about to say something before his sister said it for him.

"Next time I see that fat smith I'll kill him." She said sinisterly.

Paris was thunderstruck at the sight of the glorious Achilles, and began to slowly step back away from his predator. Now that the prince was in view of Achilles raging eyes he slowed his pace down into a slow walk. Many yards they were away from each other and already men gave them their own arena to see Achilles cut the prince. Those who were loyal to Paris struggled to get through the mob to protect them, but all met the edge of a sword.

"I am here Prince of Troy!" Achilles announced. "And here you tremble without doing the slightest bit attempt to save yourselves! At least your brother did something."

The mention of Hector scraped Paris' pride and he began setting his arrow in place. The warrior now seeing his weapon began charging at the prince. He was getting closer and closer then Paris wanted and he panicked at the sight of his doom. The excepted would of happened it Apollo wasn't behind Paris.

The prince of gods quietly walked up to his ear and slowly directed Paris' trembling hands in position. Apollo's touch was so gentle and light that it was impossible for Paris to feel his warm. As the arrow was inline with Achilles he blew delicately into the mortal's ear, making him release the bow with such force.

Just when Achilles' heel touched the ground it met Paris' arrow right in the marrow of its bone. As hero collapsed on the covered dirt all went quiet to hear the struggle for his life. It only was a brief moment for him to suffer before he blew his last breath. Before the cheers from the Trojans and the flees of the Greeks came, Paris was already well behind the city's walls.

He sat himself down on a case of stone steps catching his breath. _I felt something! Something touched me when I shot that bow. It redirected it for me but who? Eris?! I scold her off to not see me again!! And she saved me..._

Before he could finish his thoughts, a flood of the surviving soldiers rushed to touch the victor over Achilles. They cut a river for the father king to praise his son.

"Paris." He said opening his great arms. It had been a week since he talked to Paris and 10 years since he said it in that tone. Priam kissed Paris on both his cheeks before and after he embraced him with all the love he had for this child.

That night was held of celebration and relief in the city of Troy. But the Greeks dragged their tired feet home to their dirty camps, defeated. Both parties were having their own time to deal with the death of Achilles greatly. Troy was now alive with music, dance, wine, feasts, joy, and love again as it was in the past. But they never noticed the glaring eyes of Athena that watched over them with disgust.

"That's it!" Hera began. "It's impossible to kill this Paris!! We hit him with a thousand fleet and the greatest warrior there lived and still he lives sleeping with that mortal girl and that tramp of a goddess!"

"Yes that tramp!" Athena remarked. Hera lowered her fists slowly to calculate Athena's plans.

"You mean—''

"That's right. We will go to Zeus himself to deal with this. Not only will we get back at Paris but get rid of Eris for good."

"But I want to kill him!!! I want to see him suffer his dying life. I want to see and taste his blood on my hands!!" Hera went on of pure vengeance for Paris' life.

"You will get it mother!" Athena hushed. "Trust me. First we will try to persuade Eris to stay out of this and if she does or does not he will die anyway. I have many plans up my sleeve and each one she won't get out of. Not even my beloved brother Apollo will be able to save him." The two vixens chuckled at the thought of helpless Eris and dying Paris. They strolled back to their palaces to retire for the night and sleep of dreams that revealed the death of the prince.


	14. On A Cloud Of Bliss

**Captivated**

Chapter 13: On A Cloud Of Bliss

Now that the Greeks have lost their greatest warrior as the Trojans did, the war must be delayed another seven days and nights for mourning of Achilles. Since the death of Achilles reached every Trojans ears, it seemed the city now took its long craving breath of relief. All the wine cellars were opened, and the food that thought has been gone now was laid out before every household in the city.

Praim now looked at his son with pride and admiration when they meet. The gossiping hags down in the kitchens were actually laughing after 10 years of silence. Helen smiled more often, glowing with bliss that made her shine out of every women in Troy. Even the widowed wife of Hector began eating and paid attention to her child son. Up high above Troy and the world, Eris smiled down at her lover enjoying as much as he was with his triumph. As the excitement was quieting down to a more normal pace, Eris planned to see Paris again.

She wanted to dress exceptionally clever to praise Paris' achievement, so she stole one of Aphrodite's gowns. Only one of them caught her eye that satisfied her taste. It was a very pale pink gown that shimmered gold in the light. The gown was a little tight fitting in some areas but Eris took in the new comfort with hope it will surprise Paris of her arrival better. She was in the mood to wear her hair down this time but didn't forget to tie locks up top, weaving matching pearls. Once she felt like she was ready, Eris quietly slipped out of Mt. Olympus without so much of a trace to her whereabouts.

Paris didn't mind that he had to sleep alone tonight since Helen was feeling ill from all the wine and food they ate from the past nights. So far they didn't spend a moment of their time together without always ending it with Helen trailing Paris into the bedroom. Her new found lust for him was the reason they were kept up all night and day. Yet not one trace of sleep was hidden under their eyes.

He was about to head for bed until the familiar scent of apples reached his nose. He turned to see his beloved goddess reclining on a nearby couch. Eris was planning to keep her cool when she met him, but the sight of his face made her leap from her seat to hug him.

"Paris!" she exclaimed as the two held each other. Paris was now glad to see her again, from knowing it was her that saved him on the battle field. He couldn't hold in the secret and gushed out to tell Eris.

"It was you! You were the one that helped me in battle!!"

"No Paris." She said coolly, his face relaxed into a frown. "Apollo was the one that directed your bow. But it was me that ordered him to do so!" Paris again retained his smile.

After not seeing in such a long time, the two fell into a series of conversations until a silence fell between them. Only the cracking of the oil lamps were heard and illuminated their features, exciting the other deeply. A nervous smile split Eris' face before she got up from her couch and left to go to the balcony. Paris followed after her, eyeing her every curve.

"Why do I get the feeling that you've come here for something but feel guilty of taking it?" he said smoothly.

"Since when do you know what I came here for?" she replied.

"Women are all the same, moral or immortal. And it has been very useful that I can smell out their purposes." He said this to her softly on her neck. The touch of his moving lips made Eris close her eyes and fall a little into him.

"We can't do this anymore Paris." She finally said. His roaming hands and nibbling lips stopped. The absence of him opened Eris' eyes. "They know. Hera and Athena both know and soon who else."

"Since when did you fear Eris?"

"Since when I met you!" she snapped. "The punishment is critical and merciless if such a love was found." Her sadness shone through her voice. Paris wrapped his arms around Eris' waist and then resumed kissing along her swan like neck. She trembled at the touch.

She wanted to tell him to forget the last few seconds and leave her at peace with her world. The pressure of his hands on her waist was intoxicating, and was even more too much to handle when they feel down where her thighs met her body. With a little cry she turned and put her arms around his neck. His eyes searched her face and saw something there that made his kiss her ardently. Before that kiss she might have stopped him, but now she was a lost.

He kissed her again and her senses clamored for him. It was so simple! She wanted him in the deepest part of her. She wanted to feel him there. She wanted to be possessed by him, possessed wildly and taken without restraint of any kind. She felt herself slipping into the net cradle of sex, savage and sweet, tender and relentless.

They were two passionate to do this on the balcony but to impatient to go in the bedroom, so Eris pushed Paris by the largest couch. It only took the small tug of the right knot for Eris' gown to gracefully slip down her body. The sight of her ignited a fire in Paris that he never felt before, not even Helen boiled his body and flesh as Eris did. His mouth clung to hers while she stripped off his tunic.

Then his hands rolled along her body down her length. He followed it path kneeling with his head against her, his lips tracing the creases of her center, his tongue flickering against her velvet skin.

When he stood again she could feel his bare chest with the soft tips of her breasts. She gasped at the sensation and breathed deeply with he bent his head to kiss her breasts. She had neither the will nor the wishes to stop him when he laid down beside her on the reclining couch and took her in his arms.

His hands moved down her body, his fingers lacing through the hair between her legs before moving to slide inside her. She opened her thighs and he stroked her slowly, both of them excited by the way their breathing quickened. He knew when she was at the brink of rapture and her sobbing cry told him when she reached it. He went quickly inside her prolonging her shudders of release, summering from another place as she pulled him deep within her.

Eris' arms and legs came up to encircle him. Her hips rose and fell to his rhythm, and there was only uproar of the blood that gathered both of them up in a moment of searing bliss so acute that it was almost painful.

Once they reached their peak, Paris quieted his movement to a stop and collapsed on top of Eris. It was comforting to her when they both trembled against one another. Knowing that sleep was beginning to take into them, Paris wrapped Eris in her gown and took her in his bed for the night. There they cleaved to each other in the warmth of his bed. The fear of them being caught escaped her mind long ago and slept peacefully on top of her love. His breathing seized her to a peaceful state, and before she washed herself in sleep a smile blew across her face; knowing she finally obtained Paris forever from Helen.

**Please Review on this story. I wasn't sure if it would get more reviews if it was in PG-13 or R. But I've decided it will be a R rated. Because that crowd knows what to expect. Thank you for those that have been review chapter after chapter. I Love YOU All For It!!!!!!**


	15. Placate Your Disgrace

**Captivated**

Chapter 14: Placate Your Disgrace

Ares walked in the room quietly and pressed his hand over Eris' mouth. She stirred only until it was her brother that was there. He motioned her to hurry and follow. She did what she was asked but didn't leave Paris' side without placing a gentle kiss on his lips. He only moved a little, stretching his arms over her vacant spot.

"What do you want?!" she hissed, not wanting to wake the prince. He tried to calm her later protests down with a shaking finger.

"You must leave here immediately. Hera has told Zeus of your affair with the prince and summons for you in trail." He spoke normal as if this event wasn't anything more then a social call. But that wasn't what Eris was feeling as she was dragged away from the mortal coil. Each step terrified her, knowing these maybe her last. _He found out! He found out! He found out! _Were the only words that Eris thought of? The consequences weren't sinking in yet until she was standing before Zeus himself.

His white robes matched perfectly with his head of white locks that spiraled down his neck to his shoulders as did his beard. All the immortals of Olympus were there to pity or chuckle under their breath for the young goddess. Zeus sat on his marble throne, spilling out his power in the posture he sat in.

"You can be charged guilty of disobeying my law Eris, goddess of Discord and Strife!" His voice boomed in everyone's hearts, but she didn't dare show symptoms of fear of her father.

"And what harm can be done with a god loving a mortal?" she spoke boldly.

"Goddesses are as likely to getting pregnant as a mortal woman does. After Achilles, I forbid anymore demi-gods to be brought into this world. It will put a shame to us real immortals." All others approved by nodding their heads.

"And the penalty of such a violation is death for the mortal and strip of title for the god." Now the thought of Paris' death broke the dam Eris had set up from her tears.

She pulled her finger to her biting lips and her face contoured with pure panic. She didn't want to look at Zeus because she saw Paris' dying breath in his eyes. Tears welled up in her eyes, continuously falling down her cheeks. She searched through the ring of crowd for a friendly face. But those that proved allies bowed their heads down in shame.

"please." She whispered. Her words plucked the attention of them all. "Please drop this." Eris' face twisted in pain, and her voice began to gurgle from the tears. "Please! Someone help." She couldn't take it anymore. Eris dropped to her knees, and covered her weeping face from the world to see. Some took sympathy for her and others were surprised that she could cry. It seemed she was doomed. The mortal would die and Eris would wander the world as a dirty mortal.

"Stop this now!" the charging voice blew everyone away, especially Hera and Athena. A lady dressed in black stepped into the circle from an unknown direction. Her face wasn't young but striking to look at. Her dark eyes sprang forth out of her white complexion, and the pitch black curls were piled on top of her head. She was Nyx, Goddess of the Night. And mother to Eris.

She burned a whole through Zeus that made him uncomfortable before kneeling down to whisper promises of encouragement. They quieted the sobbing goddess for the moment. "Call yourself a father! What a tyrant you are!"

"Stand down Nyx!" He ordered, but she didn't follow.

"The god I knew long ago didn't take orders from a sniveling wench that has long past her time and is spoiled to the root!" Harsh were her words, but every god smiled at her, because that was what they always thought of Hera.

"I will not abide to know my daughter is being punished for something she couldn't control. And you know Zeus of my anger, so don't test it." She warned, and stood. Waiting for an answer.

He took in a breath before stating his sentence.

"Eris." She looked up to meet her eyes with her father's. Redden brown to blue. "I understand that love is uncontroable to all power. So I leave you with a warning. Your power and his life will still stand." All the gods gasped in relief except Hera stammered.

"But Zeus!" she began before his threatening look came her way. His eyes were enough for her to be quieted.

"But on one condition. You will never meet this mortal again. For the sake you're his life and yours...That is all."

All the gods left to their usual duties, now having a story to share with one another. The mysterious Nyx vanished to where she lived by herself in the stars, to melt into the sky; waiting for her time to glow. Ares rushed by his sister's side, beaming with joy.

"Eris! You've been spared!" he stated as if Eris didn't know yet. But the goddess still stayed in her position. She was hunched over on her knees with her shaking hands covering her mouth. Eris' sanity crumbled when she heard her warning. She was to never see her Paris again unless he would die by the sight of himself to Eris.

"Eris?" Ares now noticed she wasn't moving except the shaking of her hands.

"Never..."she finally whispered.


	16. Lap Me in Enmity

**Captivated**

Chapter 15: Lap Me in Enmity 

The golden bright colors in the past were long gone in Eris' wardrobe, replaced by those that reflected her gloom and loneliness. She stood by Zeus' law to never return to Paris' bedroom no matter how much she was tempted. Still she savored the moments when Aphrodite giggled and spilled out news of his well being. Because of Eris' hunger for Paris and Aphrodite's fondness of him they became closer over the conversations. She never saw her mother's form again after the trail except when the sun came down and she covered the sky.

It had been three day's past the trail and three days since she kissed her last kiss to Paris. To her it felt like a year has past since their last meeting which was the most passionate Eris will ever remember.

She was lying on her bed, waiting out the day when Athena entered her room. Out of all the people, the wise goddess were the last Eris had thought would show her face to the Lady of Discord.

"Enjoying the day Eris?" Athena teased. Usually Eris would snap back at such a comment but remained silent.

"Come with me Eris. I have something to show you." Her offer would have not been taken if she didn't end it with a promising site. "I will show you Paris." Without any hesitation Eris ran to the offer like a hungry dog.

Paris and Helen were in the great room that was plentiful with fruit, cushions, and silence. After Eris and him made love to each other, he woke up alone. First he was worried of the goddess, and then replaced by anger for leaving without as much as a good bye. _How cheap does she really think I am? I know I have done that sort of thing with other girls, but I wouldn't have done it if they didn't except it!_ Again his thoughts revolved around her, breaking his promise to never think or speak to her for ever.

"Paris?" Helen's voice was like water to Paris' ears now. They refreshed his troubled thoughts of Eris clean until silence flooded through them again. She slivered her way to sit next to Paris, then slowly laying herself down on top of him. Helen picked one of his stray brown locks and twirled it around her finger.

"What seems to be troubling you my love." She asked.

"Nothing to talk about." He answered.

"Are you sure? We haven't made love in such a long time." She stated. Helen couldn't explain her now high-drive crave for him, but it seemed if she wasn't colliding herself into him, then she was thinking about it. She looked deep into his troubled eyes before planting a tender kiss. Paris was in no mood for love making, but he knew it wasn't fair to discard Helen's wants when it was true that they didn't do it very often now.

He slipped one hand beneath her waist and the other stroking her hair, her face, her neck with all the tenderness he could summon. After a while the kisses became deeper, hotter, but he had kissed her that way before and she knew she liked it. His hands went under her gown and he pulled up the whisper soft silk and bent to kiss her nipples.

She gave a little sigh and seemed to respond to it, but her ecstasy went full blast to feel his hands gliding up her thighs. He pushed them apart, slipping a finger into the soft cleft, found the little mound he was looking for and flicked it gently. She moaned a little with pleasure and opened her thighs. He was amazed at how much set her off now. He felt her tremble and peak. Helen's breathing was rapid. It was the moment to consummate. Paris was hard now, and he aroused Helen again so that she was not squeamish when he penetrated her, except to gasp when the membrane tore. Paris, racing toward release now, moved as nature had designed him to move and climaxed soon after.

All this was done before Eris' eyes. It was not long after Helen's craving kiss when the two goddesses arrived watching the mortals perform the ravage acts of love. Athena beamed at Eris' torn face. The broken goddess couldn't move her limbs. It wasn't after Paris' final lasting moan that set Eris running to her statuary of Mt. Olympus. Athena's laughter still echoed in her ears long after she reached the steps of the house, failing to go any further without opening her screaming mouth. All heard the moans of the raging goddess but only Ares came to retain her.

His comforting words she spat on, and the warming gestures and hugs she shoved away.

"Eris, please tell me." He said, trying to touch her trembling shoulders. But she quickly slapped his hand, and then heaved him out of her way. She didn't know where to run. Any vacant room would have been perfect for her to gush out her anger. Eris found her rooms were the only available and she slammed the door shut with all her might. Shutting out the world, the people, Paris, Athena, every aspect of what she called her life.

**Review Please!!!**


	17. Dissonnace

**Captivated**

Chapter 16: Dissonance 

Her back and hands still rest up against her door, and she didn't motion toward the bed. Eris' breathing was abruptly in the motion of staccatos. The goddess' cool face was flushed with anger and her soul broken with deceit.

She stared into the air with her mind racing behind her eyes._ How dare him!!!! How dare he love me and sleep with her at the same time! I risked everything of my being just for the sound of his voice and the weight of his gaze. And HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That fat whore of a woman, fiddling her beauty to tangle his mind and lick his body like a sweet dessert!! I thought the curse would be enough to occupy her time but it must have weakened as I begun to feel sorry. Such an idiot I am to feel sorry for Helen!!! She prances around knowing she is beautiful._

_Maybe even more beautiful then me!! A goddess. _Her thoughts grew and grew until they heightened beyond mere thoughts to ideas and promises. Their strength quickened to break free from the boundary of silence.

"Such an idea of vanity is a sin that should never be looked over. She must be punishment for such a sinister trait she carries. I will scare her until the day she dies. And when after her death, she will float down the pool of the dead still burned with the scares I lay upon her. Making her sink deeper into the Underworld!! And not just her, but all the mortal women who dare felt the touch of Paris. NO! Those who even looked at him with such lust in their eyes." Finally she left her door to pace around her room.

"Dogs, every one of them are whimpering bitches who beg and drool over him like some juicy bone..." A long pause came before her and the definition of her plans.

"No women will have him, both mortal and goddess. All of them will envy me and remember that I Eris was the one that captured his heart and soul as he did me unknowingly when I first saw him!!!!!!!! I don't care what it takes for that guard to be uphold holding back women from him. As long as no creature will touch him with the heat of sex, or stare at him with a gaze of longing but me!!!"

She knew what she must do in order for her wish to be fulfilled. The goddess flew out of the immortal realm, casting down her presence into the heart of the Greek camp. Eris didn't care who she would pick, as long as they carried the quality bow, hard enough to strike venom into their enemies.

The simpleton she picked was a farmer unknown to her, but she didn't care for his name. A strong taunt bow was placed in a corner, accompanied with a stack of inch thick arrows spiked with golden thorns; making them hard to dig out. Each six of the twelve arrows she sliced her palm to coat them with her vengeful blood.

Once they were painted with her deadly poison of hatred, she came upon the farmer's ear. In a low whisper, she cast her wimp for this man to kill when he was on Troy's plain. All he did was move to another side from the wind of her breath, but when he awoken her orders still hide behind the back of his head. Waiting to be triggered by memory when he stepped foot on the battle field.

**Please Review!!!!**


	18. Finesse an Innocent

**Captivated**

Chapter 17: Finesse an Innocent

Paris didn't carry the fear he bore last time he tugged on his battle clothes. The butterflies of death and doubt were long gone. Every solider of Troy felt it. Now that Achilles was gone, there was nothing to fear from the Greeks who were powerless without him.

Helen got ready in a pure white dress that brightened her eyes, crowned with a circle of golden leaves that framed her head; placed perfectly with her blonde hair. She wished to watch her handsome husband fight heroically in battle. In some ways Helen wasn't much different from every silly girl. The thought of a strong warrior fighting for her sake made her giddy, bringing a silent smile in her heart.

Again the Trojan archers were placed along the wall first early in the morning. This time Paris was among them, adding his talent for the arrow to them. It gave them hope and strength, knowing that such a godlike prince was with them this day as one of them. The clashing armor of the Greeks came sooner after the archers were placed. Once their presence was well announced, the rest of the Trojan army filed itself along the walls in their military rank.

As all the pieces were finding their position, the royal court took their seat to watch over the battle. Among them was Helen, ignoring all the surprised stares and only caring for her beautiful lover. Paris was getting ready his arrows, staring intently into each position that it made Helen chuckle at his seriousness.

She now noticed all the archers bend their bows, waiting for Paris' call. The war was starting, and the first screech of the arrows whistling through the air startled Helen. She set herself away from the gory war scene to the chair next to Praim; knowing Paris is alright. Meanwhile, Paris was mechanically shooting arrow after arrow into the distance; knowing it will strike a Greek. Everyone was absorbed in the battle, that no one noticed the dark goddess standing on top of the hills, watching the Greek farmer move his way through the battle. Like a snake in the grass, he slivered closer to the walls.

The Greek archers were now striking back at the Trojans. Helen broke free from her chair to the edge of the wall to watch Paris. He was in no danger yet which calmed Helen down a bit. But the thought of a sneaking arrow coming towards him kept her there. Paris was running out of bows, so he paused his fighting to gather so more. Helen jumped up wildly to get his attention, helplessly waving her arm.

He noticed her and was flattered entirely of her admiration towards him. Paris straightened up waving back at his precious love. _It was that simple._ He thought to himself. _I love this woman, and she does me. _A warm smile stretched over his lips after seeing his wife giggle knowing he waved back. And then it happened.

The thrust startled the off guarded person. At first Paris thought something poked him abruptly in the center of his left breast. But when he looked down a thick stern arrow prod out of his chest. Paris didn't know whether to scream first or fall down. He knew if he fell down, then everyone would think him dead, so he stood up. Yet the strength of is legs gave out beneath him and he fell.

It all happened before her eyes. Helen was seeing Paris smiling at her, then she closed her eyes, and when she opened he was standing weird with a stick coming out of his chest. Without knowing what happened her instincts demanded her to scream and she did. Louder then any siren or harpy, her wails pinched every Trojan's and Greek's ears. The nearby archers gathered their wounded prince and led him out of the fight.

Helen pushed her way down the wall to meet Paris behind the city's gate. Following her was Praim and the rest of court. The archers laid the broken prince down gently because breath was well in him. Helen gathered his head to be placed on her resting lap. The tears came relentlessly and she violently stroked Paris' face for him not to fall asleep on her forever. "Paris..paris?" her words were broken under the sobs and pain she felt.

Every time Paris' breath skipped a beat so did hers. Praim kneeled on the dirt floor not as a crushed king, but as a devastated father.

"no, no, no, no. Not my Paris! Not my beautiful boy! Not him too." He said to himself. Eris was now well in the crying crowd, bellowing the loudest of them all, but none of them would reach the mortals' ears. Now seeing her love, her heart lying bent and broken like a bloody nameless doll she always saw in battle; and couldn't believe that it was Paris who was dying. Logic and sense was gone for a short while from her mind, and she paces viciously for some way to save him.

Her blood was well into his system now, disintegrating his life before her eyes. Some form of magic must save him, if not there was nothing else. That was when her name came up. "Oenone." She first said but no one listened. She then raced towards' Praim's hear, shouting for her voice to reach his mind in time.

"Take him to Oenone, the nymph who knows how to save him!!"

The voice came as one of his own thoughts and he spoke it like his own.

"Take my son to Oenone! Quickly!" The archers carried Paris on a carrier, racing to this nymph that knew how to cure him. When the carriers of Paris were long gone Helen continued screaming and shouting at Hera and Athena for cursing her. The superstition drove the men to force her away from the battle and dragged her to her rooms with a gag.

**Please Reivew!!!!**


	19. The Real Golden Apple

**Captivated**

Chapter 18: The Real Golden Apple

_A flicker of the future couldn't save the Cindered Sister..._

_-Frou Frou_

No one could bear to see the flames turn Paris' body to ashes. But respect for their king and country told them not to miss this depressing event. Praim's hands trembled as he carried the torch to light the flames under his son. It didn't look like Paris anymore but a shell of the past. His skin has been kept fresh with the help of oils but it turned a tinge of blue. The lips that once kissed a thousand now were lifeless and turned cold from death. Before burning his son Praim bent to give his one last kiss to Paris. The king did not kiss his eldest before his cremation, but it was aberrant to not kiss Paris goodbye.

He whispered into Paris' ear as if the boy was merely sleeping. "Out of all the creations I made, you were my artwork." There wasn't an eye that didn't cry over the fate of this perfect youth.

The guards got to they nymph's grotto in time for her to save him. The jealousy in her swam through her pouring out bile of hatred; rejecting to help something that won't be hers. She was maddened with envy to not have Paris, so she wanted him dead. Eris couldn't do nothing but stand by watching the life dull in Paris' eyes. If she defied Zeus' rule to never mingle with him again, both of them would be lost.

The sad stricken soldiers carried away Paris' body, baring the weight of demise on their hearts. They bit their tongues not to whimper as the groans and questions of Paris dimmed to silence. Oenone's jealousy dissolved into guilt no later when the wails of Troy reached her sensitive ears. The cries crazed her into thinking that she killed the prince herself. In the end the natural beauty snipped her life by the edge of a dagger. All of this was twirled around Eris' finger for revenge.

Helen didn't beam with beauty today. She tired her hardest to smother every trace of her looks under folds of black from her clothes and red from her swollen eyes. For two days and nights she cried over her husband's death without stopping. The city who had long despised and hated them took pity on the two fair lovers. Innocent they were. Virgins to the extent of what love can bring.

After Paris' body lost its form, Helen went straight back to their rooms. Soon she would be moved from these lovely halls of Paris' house; bought by another husband of the family to live with him. But she didn't have the courage to look into that future. Helen didn't even make it to her bed before breaking down and cry. She was shocked that she was able to hear the rustle of a gown over her sobs.

The mortal looked up to find herself staring to a towering goddess. Her blue eyes sparkled with coming tears, and her blonde hair was hidden under a black scarf. Everything of her screamed mourning but that didn't conceal her beauty. Aphrodite knelt down to Helen helping her up.

"Child you must be strong. Hera and Athena won the war. Its over." Her voice lingered over defeat.

"As time comes you will return to your husband. He is the only man that will welcome you back now. But this is my last and final wish you must carry out before I leave you...Forever you will mourn Paris' death and never warm the bed of another man or love again." Her words flowed into Helen's being, surging through her blood, scratching into her mind before Helen forgot that it was an order but her own oath.

The goddess left her with nothing more to say. Helen sat down on her bed speechless of all that had just happened. She felt like all heat and died out of her, just like the flames of Paris' pyre that will soon diminish.

Eris couldn't see herself attending to Paris' funeral. Instead she waited on the steps of Mt. Olympus wearing her golden dress. _It was the first Paris had seen me when he was alive. And it will be the first he will see me dead. _Everything was the same from that night of the apples. Her gown, her hair, even she held a golden apple resting in the crook of her folded arms.

Aphrodite arrived back from meeting Helen. She was first furious at Eris until she came to realize Eris. Now they were good friends again.

"It is done." The fairest one whispered before continuing to climb the steps. Her footsteps trailed off into the distance and Eris watched the sun sink into the horizon. Bleeding the sky into its evening pink. Apollo was dragging the sun down into the ocean for preparation of the night and always headed back to Mt. Olympus at the same time.

When his chariot came into view, he stepped out to greet Eris tenderly.

"You look most captivating Eris." He said before kissing her checks tenderly.

"Thank you Apollo...I mean that for everything that you've done." Apollo nodded wearing his familiar grin.

He soon left Eris to see Aphrodite. When he left her side, Eris clutched her apple harder then ever.

"Hello stranger." She said in a suave way. A grin pricked her face when she finally saw the anticipating sight of Paris.

He was climbing down from the chariot, amazed by the scenery of the immortal realm. After his death Apollo made a deal with Hades to take a Greek farmer in place of Paris. He was more beautiful then ever, and the nightmare picture of his dying body vanished from her mind to replace now by his glowing figure.

The olive skin he wore when a mortal now forever will glistened with a bronze shine to it. _Out of all the gods I have seen, no one would swoon any women or man more then this one will._ She thought to herself.

He didn't say anything to his loved goddess. All questions he thought of on the way here, and all the worries of Troy and his loved ones disappeared into answers when he captured the sight of her golden beauty.

Paris held out his hand for Eris to take, and then led her up the stairs awaiting his new immortal life with Eris forever. He knew the fait of Troy was ruined now and it saddened him to know so. But he also could see the future of the Greeks, and the upcoming Romans that will soon bring Troy's revenge upon them. He secretly promised he would stop at nothing for them to succeed when the time comes. Yet that was so far away. But he could always whisper a dreadful secret to Agamemnon's wife about her daughter.

"Not even inside the buildings of Olympus and already you are scheming!" Eris caught Paris off guard now learning she can read his thoughts.

"All in good time my lady." He answered wearing a mischief smile. Someone of morals would read the treachery and pain he could possibly cause in the future. Lives would be at stake for his newness to his powers. But Eris wasn't a goddess of morals. She responded back smiling; gladly accepting Paris' newly found darker side.

He gripped Eris' hand tighter to his own. At first Paris' was scared he wasn't feeling guilt for leaving Helen and his father behind while he would walk above them. The absence of not breathing in and out took him aback also. Except when he came upon the vision of his golden love waiting for him, all trails of humanity took their last slip out of his mind.

Eris thought he was smiling of the new things he could do now. But it was the sight of her golden apple that made the god prince beam so and even chuckle. For it reminded him of that tiny thing that caused this affair to turn out like this, the source of all destruction and how much the goddesses wanted it. And he now realized that he was the golden apple to Eris, who will forever cradle and taste him forever.

-_Fin-_

Alright, I know that chapter was not so cleverly put together. But remember I'm on a self-driven deadline. I hope you all enjoyed my story. It's my Second fan fiction I've posted yet!!! Oh, I'm so happy. I would love to thank those that kept along the chapters by always posting a **review**. Thank you Shelli or Shells. I LOVE YOU!!!!!!! And those that didn't review for every chapter or at least 3 or 4, well then what are you waiting for! **Review!!!!!** By starting with this chapter and then followed by others of you choice. 

_I am now working on Untamable as the Ocean in POTC category, so look out for that. And already I have written Forbidden Gods and Wavering Love if you want to try and read those if you are in the mood. Thank you so much for reading!!!!!_


End file.
